Anges et Démons
by SilverDagger
Summary: Les Anges et Démons se livrent une bataille éternelle pour se procurer leur place dans le coeur des Hommes. Fic à caractère Mythologique. RoyEd -Terminée-
1. Prologue

¤¤¤** Anges et Démons **¤¤¤

_-Prologue-_

Les pieds de Roy glissèrent avec grâce sur l'étincelant plancher de marbre du Palais Royal. Entre les zébrures roses pourpres du sol jusqu'aux éclats scintillants des émeraudes sculptées, une lumière abondante persistait, obligeant tout homme normal à plisser les yeux. Néanmoins, les yeux onyx de Roy restèrent ouverts et vifs, attentifs au moindre mouvement suspect. Il continua sa route, ou il escalada quelques cinquantaines d'escaliers de Jade. Il arriva, quelques moments plus tard, dans un magnifique jardin intérieur. Les feuilles d'un Saule Pleureur géant se balançaient sous une brise mystérieuse, créée par une magie ineffable. Le clapotis d'un petit ruisseau était le seul bruit perceptible.

Roy s'y rendit d'un pas assuré. L'étang miroitait les rayons de lumière aux couleurs diverses et l'eau cristalline qui s'y écoulait semblait être la pureté même. Roy y détailla son reflet et en fut satisfait.

Devant lui, un ange séduisant, aux mèches aussi sombres que les corbeaux de la Terre, la peau aussi pâle que la neige du monde des hommes, souriait à son double. Deux yeux effilés, d'un intense onyx vif, observait sans vergogne l'étang au dessus duquel il se trouvait. La chose la plus surprenante dans son apparence était sans le moindre doute cette paire d'ailes gigantesque accrochée à son dos. Les plumes qui les composaient étaient fines et longues comme celles des aigles, mais d'une blancheur divine.

Fier de son allure, il poursuivit malgré tout. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. La situation sur Terre en ce moment précis était critique. Il se devait de convaincre son supérieur d'envoyer de nouvelles troupes.

Enfin arrivé à destination, Roy frappa sans hésitation contre les grandes portes de Chêne. Automatiquement, elles s'ouvrirent sans le moindre grincement, dévoilant la salle du Conseil.

Les pas du brun résonnèrent contre les murs lorsqu'il avança. Néanmoins, il se refusa d'arrêter, même s'il risquait de déranger l'Empereur lui-même : Sir Michael Archange.

L'Empereur était au fond de la pièce, bien installé dans l'une des dizaines de chaises de gypses que contenait la Salle du Conseil. Habituellement, toutes les chaises étaient occupés par les grands prêtres et conseillers du Palais Royal. Hors, aujourd'hui, contrairement à l'habitude, elle était vide, seulement occupée par l'Empereur.

Sir Michael évoquait à lui seul la perfection. Ses longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs, longeaient son dos svelte mais puissant. Ses mains délicates mais néanmoins fermes déplaçaient les pions d'un jeu d'échec en argent. Les yeux bleus de l'Empereur quittèrent le jeu pour se poser sur Roy. Aussitôt, le brun sentit cette impression connue mais indéchiffrable qui emplit l'atmosphère. Il sentit sans problème le sentiment de froideur qui émanait de Michael.

-Mon Seigneur, débuta instantanément le brun. Je vous apporte de mauvaises nouvelles.

-Dans ce cas, parlez, Colonel Roy Mustang, encouragea Sir Michael.

Sa voix était douce comme la légère brise qui balayait sans relâche leur belle contrée. L'impression froide que perçut Roy fut cependant contradictoire à cette voix qui parut ronronner.

-Les troupes de combat que vous avez envoyé se sont rendus sur Terre comme prévu. Hélas, ils ont été pris en nombre. Nos troupes ont été massacrées par une horde de Démons, Sir.

Cette fois-ci, même l'ange aveugle, sourd et muet aurait pu sentir cette odeur, cette impression, ce sentiment de colère froide qui découla de l'Empereur. Cependant, Roy ne sentit pas le moindre frisson. Il resta impassible, sage. Il était un ange après tout.

-Vous avez ma permission pour envoyer d'autres troupes, déclara le Seigneur. Je veux des rondes de vigie et des espions dès demain.

-Sauf votre respect mon Seigneur, il nous est impossible d'envoyer des espions. Tous nos soldats envoyés aux Enfers en mission d'espionnage ont succombé à leurs blessures. Trois d'entres eux sont toujours sous surveillance. Ils sont, selon l'avis des prêtres, perturbés à jamais.

-Dans ce cas, je veux qu'une surveillance accrue sois disponible sur Terre à toutes heures, particulièrement la nuit, annonça l'Empereur, imperturbable. Des patrouilles devront être envoyées lors des nuits sans lune. J'ordonne qu'on envoie nos plus jeunes combattants en Défense. Déplacez les troupes présente sur le Continent de Montagnes vers le Sud. Dépêchez des troupes discrètes vers le Grand Désert et déplacez la patrouille de l'Ouest vers les Terres de Glaces.

Ses ordres étaient brèves mais claires. Roy Mustang, Colonel des troupes des combattants plus efficaces de la Cité, se prosterna puis partit. Il se rendit, en un battement d'ailes cette fois, hors de la cité, là ou il pourrait s'assurer de la présence de ses hommes.

Depuis l'aube des temps, Anges et Démons combattaient pour se disputer la place parmi le cœur des hommes. Encore aujourd'hui, la guerre faisait rage dans tout les continents de la Terre entière.

Il survola la Cité Royale par des mouvements gracieux, se laissant porter par la brise éternelle qui épousait les bâtiments de marbre de ce Royaume. C'était la Cité Royale, demeure de l'Empereur, campement des élites d'anges combattants, des plus hauts gradés et de la famille souveraine. En ce monde divin, ou vivait les anges depuis des siècles, cette Cité était le point de repère de tous.

L'armure d'or que portait Roy aurait dut être lourde à porter. Son corps n'avait pourtant rien d'humain. Comme tout ange normal, il pouvait supporter 10 fois plus que celui de l'Homme. Leur force était comparable à celle d'Hercule et leur rapidité était telle que les Hommes ne pouvaient s'apercevoir de leur présence, même lorsque des troupes composées de centaines de combattants ailés traversaient le ciel en plein jour.

Il atterrit en dehors des limites de la Cité, sur un îlot à l'écart ou séjournaient ses troupes. Le Colonel fut amplement satisfait de voir que tout se hommes, rien qu'à sa vue, se préparait déjà à quitter le Monde des Anges pour partir vers la Terre. Chacun des combattants de placèrent en ligne, dans un ordre parfait en total silence. Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent véritablement le sol, la seule chose qu'il entendit fut le roulement subtil du sable blanc sous le poids de ses pieds. Parfait…

-Mes troupes ont encore une fois été choisies pour l'offensive sur Terre, dit-il d'une voix normale.

Pourtant, les centaines hommes présents, même ceux à l'arrière, comprirent chacune de ses paroles. Avec une satisfaction dissimulée, Roy aperçu que les ailes des ses combattants tremblaient d'excitation. Oui, il avait les meilleures troupes du Monde des Anges en entier…

Son bataillon irait affronter les pires ennemis inimaginables. _Les Démons_. Ces viles créatures, pourrissant entre le Fleuve de Feu et les Enfers, allaient et venaient dans le monde des Hommes, corrompaient le cœur de la race humaine par leurs crimes cruels. Ces monstres hideux, idem aux anges, portaient au dos d'immenses ailes, leur permettant de voyager partout entre les Mondes. Ces bêtes sanguinaires, à l'apparence proches de celles de l'Homme, détruisaient les villes sans pitié, décimaient les villages, emplissant de haine l'âme humaine. Ce serait à eux, les Anges, d'empêcher la destruction de la paix si longtemps gardée jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il était de leur devoir de déjouer les impitoyables créatures qu'étaient les Démons.

J_e vous laisse là dessus. Mais n'ayez crainte, le premier chapitre est déjà commencé! Il ne tardera pas. Plus bientôt que vous ne le croyez, nous verrons l'apparition d'Edward…_

_SilverDagger (Mikie) vous supplie…Des reviews! XD_


	2. Ombres de Paris

¤¤¤** Anges et Démons **¤¤¤

_-Chapitre 1-_

_Les ombres de Paris_

Le Colonel soupira. Les êtres humains étaient parfois bien étranges. Il contempla un long moment la vue splendide. Devant lui s'étendait une ville illuminée lors d'un froid soir d'octobre. Au centre de la ville, une tour radieuse dominait les autres bâtiments à l'architecture bizarre des humains. Dans cette grande étendue nommée Paris, des hordes de Démons avaient souvent été aperçues pendant les nuit sans Lune. Il semblait que cet endroit était le lieu préféré ou les incubes aimaient traverser les Mondes pour arriver sur Terre. C'était donc l'endroit idéal pour les traquer.

Roy détourna ses yeux de la tour Reine et parcoura la cité de son regard sombre. Il repéra enfin son point de repère et s'y rendit en un simple battement d'ailes. Il était si facile de se déplacer dans le monde des Hommes. Les brises changeantes étaient si faciles à suivre, si faciles à saisir, n'ayant que pour seul soucis de se laisser porter par le vent…

Il battit des ailes une fois de plus et aperçut la cathédrale. C'était la plus grande de tout Paris, reconnue par tout les Anges comme un lieu sacré ou Michael Archange lui-même avait combattu jadis contre Lucifer. Nommée par la race humaines comme étant la _Notre-Dame de Paris,_ Roy aimait bien s'y rendre. Son architecture lui rappelait un peu celle des Anges. Lorsque les temps se montraient calmes, ils passaient des heures à détailler les nombreuses gargouilles gardiennes sans que personne ne viennent le déranger. Puis, quand la lune atteignait son apogée, il s'amusait souvent à la contempler à travers les magnifique vitraux aux couleurs multiples. C'était un lieu qui dégageait à la réflexion et le bien-être.

Comme toute les autres fois, Roy s'y assit pour scruter la Lune. Il ne s'attendait pas à apercevoir des Démons cette nuit. Les rayons de lune étaient trop lumineux pour ses barbares. Ils préféraient l'obscurité totale, là ou il était le plus dur pour les Anges de les repérer. Et le Colonel dut bien l'admettre, c'est dans l'obscurité que sa troupe, ainsi que toutes les troupes du Monde des Anges, avaient le plus de difficultés à combattre. Les Démons s'étaient bien servit de cet handicap et depuis cela des siècles, ils n'attaquaient que de nuit, réduisant les chances d'être pris au piège par les anges gardiens.

Tentant d'oublier ses tristes pensées, il soupira. Il ne devait pas pour autant oublier sa mission. Lui et quelques uns de sa troupe avaient été chargé de surveiller les Démons, et de les éliminer si l'un d'eux venait à se montrer. Étrangement, la haine envers ses créatures puantes fit monter en lui le goût du sang. Ces incubes allaient payer pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ce seraient eux, les Anges, qui gagneraient la place dans le cœur des Hommes…

Comme rien ne bougeait, il se retourna vers la droite, observant les gargouilles de pierre. L'une d'elle, la plus près, avait la tête d'un carcajou et les pattes d'un tigre féroce. Avec curiosité, il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais eu le temps d'observer ces gargouilles là. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il posa son menton contre sa main et observa plus en détail. La première gargouille à ces yeux lui rappelait légèrement quelques sculptures qu'il avait vu en extrême Orient…

Lentement, il détailla la deuxième, légèrement cachée par la première. L'ombre des rayons lunaires lui empêchait de la voir bien correctement mais la paresse le paralysait sur place. Roy distingua sans problèmes des ailes de chauves-souris repliées, géantes, ressemblant à celle qu'il avait vu sur d'autres gargouilles de l'autre côté de la Cathédrale. Il fut content de voir cette gargouille. Elle était d'une réalité étonnante, même s'il n'en voyait qu'une toute petite partie.

Il devait s'agir d'un couguar ailé. Bien qu'il n'aperçut pas la tête en entier, deux oreilles félines étaient facilement perceptibles. Derrière elle, une longue queue avait même été sculptée contre la pierre. Roy fut fasciné d'y voir tant de détails.

Pourtant, quelque chose le chicota. Il crut d'abord que ce n'était qu'un jeu d'ombre malicieux mais il avait juré voir les ailes bouger…

Sa raison l'emportant sur le doute, il resta immobile mais observa la gargouille d'un œil plus critique. Elle était trop fine, trop parfaite pour être une simple sculpture. Légèrement moins imposante que les autres, sa taille était beaucoup plus petite, lorsqu'il y regardait mieux. Les ailes repliées paraissaient trop lisse pour être fait de pierre.

Le plus silencieusement du monde, Roy se repositionna. Cette fois, il voyait la gargouille en entier et son cœur faillit lui sauter à la gorge. À la place d'un couguar, comme il s'était imaginé, la silhouette immobile mais reconnaissable d'un Démon se laissait bercer par le vent. Un excès de colère monta à la poitrine du Colonel. Un Démon osait venir ici! Il avait osé se poser sur la Cathédrale sacrée, osé venir perturber son repos…

La silhouette ailée était rabaissée sur elle-même, en parfait équilibre malgré le vent têtu qui s'obstinait à souffler. Le brun distingua sans problème le mouvement des cheveux longs sous la brise de nuit. Dans un sursaut de conscience, il se leva brusquement, oubliant toute notion de subtilité et s'avança d'un pas conquérant vers l'incube, aveuglé par la rage. C'était l'un de ses pires ennemis. Il ne pouvait le laisser vivre. Il se devait de le tuer, de le détruire…

Le Démon sembla enfin se rendre compte de sa présence. Étrangement, l'impression de sa surprise et de sa peur emplit l'air. Ce brusque changement stoppa Roy une demie seconde. La peur? C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait un démon effrayé. À l'habitude, ces créatures n'avaient peur de rien. La pitié qui prit possession de lui le dérouta. Il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir la pitié envers son ennemi. Surtout pas envers un Démon…

L'être des Enfers profita de son dilemme pour fuir. Roy put voir l'ampleur des ailes reptiliennes lorsqu'elles s'étirèrent pour capter le vent, lui cachant la lune. Le brun fit de même, mais son adversaire avait une bonne longueur d'avance sur lui. Ils volaient entre les maisons, évitant les obstacles au dernier moment, planant si vite que l'œil humain n'y percevait rien. Rot évita de justesse l'une de ces machines insolites dans lesquelles les Hommes se déplaçaient et détailla la situation.

Le Démon était devant lui, à quelques longueurs d'ailes, tout au plus. Il était rapide et agile. Par contre, Roy n'avait pas tout montré de ces capacités C'était maintenant que les choses sérieuses commençaient.

L'ange augmenta le rythme et fit battre ses ailes puissantes qui le propulsèrent. Se rendant compte de son accélération, le Démon bifurqua, en vain. Le Colonel ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle. Il comptait bien piéger son opposé, lui faire payer ses crimes…

Son ennemi dut percevoir sa colère puisqu'il accéléra. Roy fut pris de court lorsqu'il tourna brusquement à droite. Il s'en fallut de peu pour qu'il perde le Démon de vue.

_Ce minus est rusé_, pensa-t-il. D'un côté, il ne pouvait faire cesser le questionnement qui faisait rage en lui. Depuis quand les incubes fuyaient-ils? Le plus souvent, c'était eux qui déclenchaient les batailles, eux qui étaient les premiers à désirer le goût du sang contre leur langue fourchue…

Le Démon descendit, s'engageant plus bas encore, contournant entre les ruelles. _Grosse erreur_, pensa Roy. Il connaissait Paris mieux que quiconque. Des Champs Élysées jusqu'à la tour Eiffel, des quartiers sombres aux ponts et rues désertes, la cité n'avait plus aucun secret pour lui. Et il savait exactement ou ce chemin mènerait.

Comme il l'avait prévu, son ennemi stoppa en panique. C'était le cul-de-sac d'une ruelle bien éclairée. Quelques portes salles qui semblaient ne pas avoir été ouvertes depuis de nombreuses années s'alignaient à sa droite. À sa gauche, plusieurs poubelles oubliées traînaient, sujet aux ombres mouvantes que créaient les ailes du Démon.

Le sourire victorieux de Roy disparut cependant bien vite, lorsque son adversaire fut enfin parfaitement visible sous les lumières artificielles des Hommes.

Qu'est-ce donc? Fut la première pensée du Colonel. Il avait toujours été dégoûté par les Démons. Leurs grandes ailes rugueuses d'écailles, d'un noir morbide et sale, étaient toujours ornées de griffes démesurées. Leur chair, d'un rouge brun intense d'une peau ayant brûlée trop longtemps au soleil était parfois également recouverte d'écailles. Sur leur tête, il n'était pas rare d'y distinguer une paire de cornes hideuses, rougies par le sang de leurs victimes. Leurs cheveux sales et décolorés empestaient le sang et leur queue reptilienne prenait plus d'un ange par surprise.

Hors, le Démon qui se trouvait devant lui, si c'en était bien un, n'avait rien de tel. Sur sa peau d'un teint miel, aucune écaille n'était visible. Remplaçant l'horrible queue de serpent et les cornes, une queue et des oreilles de chat s'agitaient avec nervosité. Bien qu'ils étaient salis, ses cheveux étaient d'un blond éclatant, pendant derrière ses épaules. Ce qui attira le plus l'attention de Roy, ce furent ces ailes énormes, d'une couleur dorée comme le soleil. Il n'y avait pas de griffes, seulement ces écailles à l'apparence si douce, brillant de mille éclat sous la lumière avoisinante. À l'instar de ses ailes, ses yeux d'or paraissait aussi profonds que les grandes émeraudes de la Cité Royale.

Le Démon dut remarquer l'attention interrogative que lui témoignait Roy puisqu'il en profita pour attaquer. Montrant les crocs (Le brun remarqua des canines prononcées), le blond se jeta sur lui. Avec chance, l'ange put parer mais eut toutes les misères du monde à le repousser. Le pagne noir dont le petit était vêtu laissait entrevoir presque l'intégralité de ses jambes musclées. Son torse totalement à découvert, Roy sentit toute la puissance de ses même muscles à l'œuvre et dut reculer. Il avait d'abord cru faire affaire avec un simple démon primaire. Néanmoins, ce qu'il avait devant lui était beaucoup plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait. Le Colonel avait remarqué sa vitesse mais n'avait jamais songé que son ennemi puisse être si bien défendu.

Il était maintenant en mauvaise posture, il avait sous estimé son ennemi. Le reste de la bataille serait déterminée au temps auquel il pourrait tenir et la férocité du monstre. L'épaule fine mais puissante du blond s'engagea contre son cou avec brusquerie. Surpris par ce mouvement étrange, quelle ne fut pas sa réaction de voir le démon tenter la fuite. Heureusement, Roy se ressaisit à temps et saisit le bras de son rival. Il n'eut pas le temps de les voir, mais il sentit sous ses doigts une multitude de cicatrices, caractérisée par leur toucher lisse.

Profitant de son élan, il rabattit le démon contre lui. Bien que l'odeur du sang était dominante, un arôme plus doux persista. Mais encore là, Roy n'eut pas le temps de la définir. Il reçut un coup douloureux à l'omoplate. Enragé de s'être fait avoir, le brun contre-attaqua et envoya son plus puissant poing en plein ventre de son opposant.

Il s'attendait à le voir tomber, à siffler de douleur ou même reculer. Cependant, jamais il ne s'était attendu à ce que le démon affronte le choc sans le moindre cillement. Son visage se crispa futilement, un très léger moment puis, comme s'il n'avait rien reçut, poursuivit son offensive.

Cette fois-ci, le monstre de feu semblait vouloir vite en finir. Ce fut un coup pour l'orgueil de Roy d'admettre que c'était ce petit blond qui avait totalement l'avantage. Le jeune menait le combat par sa simple volonté et il savait que l'affrontement ne tarderait pas. Le brun sentait déjà ses mouvements faiblir. Était-il si impuissant? _Ou n'est-ce plutôt pas ce démon qui anormalement puissant? _pensa-t-il pour se chasser les vagues d'échos murmurant et répétant sans cesse le mot maudit dans son esprit en surchauffe.

Comme il s'en était douté, le démon ne prit pas de temps à l'envoyer valser un peu plus loin. Et encore là, contrairement à ce que Roy avait cru, le démon s'empressa de fuir d'un rapide et puissant battement d'ailes.

¤¤¤

Il revint vers le rassemblement de ses troupes, ankylosé et frustré. Une fois la surprise passée, il ne pouvait se pardonner d'avoir laisser s'échapper un démon. Par dessus tout, c'était un sale coup pour son orgueil. Son ennemi insolite n'avait pas eu la moindre difficulté lors de leur affrontement. Il avait mené le combat du début à la fin, avec sa propre volonté, comme un enfant lassé d'un jouet et qui s'empresse d'en finir.

Au loin, Roy vit avec soulagement l'Arc de Triomphe s'illuminer dans les abysses noires des nuit de la Terre. Sous son antre, des machines lumineuses roulaient à bonne vitesse, sans se soucier, ni même se douter que ce monument était sujet de rendez-vous à plus de centaines d'anges.

Ce fut un peu de baume sur son cœur lorsque le brun vit tous ses hommes, déjà prêt à donner leur rapport. À sa vue, chacun de positionnèrent rapidement en ligne, au garde-à-vous.

Son Lieutenant-Colonel s'approcha de lui d'un pas décidé. C'était une ange très jolie. Avec ses cheveux blonds, toujours rattachés par une broche, elle pouvait paraître sévère et stricte. Ses yeux amandes, aussi froid que la neige des Terres de Glaces, faisait hymne de loi. C'était néanmoins une femme douce et aimable, derrière cette façade froide et rude.

Elle lui fit son salut habituel. Sans broncher, Roy ignora le regard calculateur qu'elle lui lançait et jeta un coup d'œil à sa troupe. Tous semblaient en parfaite forme, pas de blessés, pas de morts… Aucune attaque de démon majeur cette nuit…

-Vous avez laissé s'échapper un Démon? demanda la voix douce mais perspicace de Riza Hawkeye.

Le Colonel sursauta. Cette femme lisait toujours à travers lui avec autant de facilité qu'un livre ouvert. Elle avait dut parvenir à cette conclusion à la vue des quelques égratignures qu'il arborait. Son air furieux devait être également une bonne preuve que quelque chose d'important lui avait échappé. Riza n'avait eu aucun problème à en deviner quelle en était la cause. Son ton avait été discret, s'assurant d'être imperceptible aux oreilles des autres soldats, mais Roy l'entendit comme si elle l'avait crié.

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de grogner. D'un signe de main clair, levé bien haut à la vue de tous, il envoya ses troupes aux frontières de la Cité pour s'assurer de la vigie. Le jour ne tarderait pas à se lever. Néanmoins, ils devaient se montrer prudents. Avec le temps, les Démons attaquaient aux moments les plus imprévisibles, même aux dernières minutes de l'aurore, ou chaque rayon de soleil menaçait de les aveugler.

Il voulait également profiter du départ de ses hommes pour parler avec son Lieutenant. Il avait pris l'habitude de confier ses inquiétudes à Riza. Elle avait toujours le mot pour apaiser et ses conseils étaient toujours débordant de sagesse.

Malgré l'ordre qu'il avait donné à ses hommes, Riza ne vola pas à leur suite. Se doutant probablement de leur « metting » à venir, elle resta à quelques pas de son Colonel.

-Comme vous l'avez si bien remarqué, un Démon m'a échappé, soupira le brun.

Le Lieutenant ne broncha pas, toujours immobile, attendant patiemment la suite.

-Le Démon que j'ai rencontré tout à l'heure était anormalement puissant. Pourtant, il paraissait exceptionnellement jeune.

Roy passa sous silence l'apparence insolite du démon en question. Il avait l'impression qu'elle ne le croirait pas si il lui disait. Après tout, lui-même n'y croyait pas encore tout à fait. Aucun démon, de cette Terre ou d'une autre, n'aurait put être beau. Hors, il avait bien dut l'avouer, cette créature, peu-importe ce qu'il puisse être, avait eut droit à une beauté digne des anges. Mais ça ne pouvait être un ange… Il l'aurait sentit. Il aurait sentit cet aura si caractéristique des siens, il aurait reconnu les ailes de plumes, les emblèmes, les armures, les yeux… Aucun ange n'avait de tels yeux…

Stoppant rapidement ses pensées qui défilaient en un sens qu'il ne voulait pas, il laissa la raison prendre le dessus. Si ce n'était pas un ange, qu'était-ce? Les démons ne fuyaient pas, les Démons n'avaient pas peur, les démons n'étaient pas beaux! Ils n'avaient pas ses ailes dorées scintillantes et lisses, ses oreilles félines douces au duvet suave, ses yeux d'or aussi profond que les abysses, ses…

Voilà qu'il recommençait! Ce démon l'intriguait beaucoup trop. D'or ou pas, il avait les ailes d'un démon. Si cette créature avait la mauvaise idée de revenir sur son chemin, il en ferait de la chair à pâté…

¤¤¤

**Cruel le Roy! . Pour ceux qui se pose des questions lorsque je dis : Roy sentit cette impression, ce sentiment, cet aura qui emplit l'air… bla bla bla… Hé bien, j'avais envie de leur ajouter quelque chose, autre que la force surhumaine… Un sixième sens peut-être?**

**Pour les fan de RoyRiza, désolé, mais vous êtes au mauvais endroit, au cas ou les paragraphes plus hauts auraient laissés des imprécisions. ****RoyEd Power! Bah ouais! **


	3. Les Pour Parler

¤¤¤** Anges et Démons **¤¤¤

Pour ceux qui se demande (et avec raison) pourquoi j'ai mis à Edward des oreilles et une queue de chat... Bah la raison est simple. J'en avais envie. Ça ne cadre pas du tout avec le reste, je sais, mais bon, je me suis fais une faveur XD. Vous allez me pardonner?

Je sais que dans ce chapitre, tout n'est pas très clair, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous comprendrez vite. J'essaie de différencier cette fic de toute mes autres donc…Je met le paquet.

_-Chapitre 2-_

_Les pour parler_

Les plaines de feu sous s'étendaient sous ses pieds. Cette mer de terre, étrangement recouverte d'une substance chaude et rugueuse semblait aussi brûlante que la surface du soleil. Ses hommes se posèrent derrière lui. Tous en rang, ils restèrent immobiles, attendant le moindre signe suspect venant de leur supérieur.

Roy tourna la tête. À sa droite, une pancarte de bois, extrêmement usée, tanguait légèrement contre le vent sec. Sur son dessus, les inscriptions indiquaient tristement : _Désert du Sahara_.

Les dunes paraissaient se désagréger sous les brutales bourrasques des plaines de Feu. S'il n'aurait pas été le Colonel d'une armée de 700 anges combattants, s'il n'aurait pas été le fier supérieur qu'il était, il aurait eut peur de s'aventurer dans ce territoire cruel. Aucun animal ne faisait surface, aucun oiseau rassurant ne parcourait les plaines à la recherche d'un encas. L'endroit était vide, mort, hostile.

Malgré tout, ils devaient s'y rendre. Une armée de Démon ferait bientôt son entrée quelque part entre ses montagnes de roches égrainées. Pas étonnant qu'ils aient choisit cet endroit. Le territoire lui-même rappelait au Colonel la peau âpre des Démons les plus répugnants.

Le brun leva un bras et, d'un signe de doigt, envoya son armée aux avants. Aussitôt, d'une même mouvement, les 700 anges s'envolèrent, frôlant le sol de leur ailes blanches et pures.

Il était honoré d'être à ce combat-ci. Il devrait encore une fois montrer sa grande valeur et prouver son efficacité. Avec un peu de chance, si cette bataille se montrait victorieuse, il montrerait peut-être de grade, juste tout près du Seigneur lui-même, Maître Archange.

En un sourire vainqueur, il déplia ses grandes ailes et s'élança, profitant d'une des bourrasques pour se propulser à une vitesse incroyable. Son sourire s'accentua. Son goût de sang ne demandait qu'à être satisfait.

¤¤¤

Un démon hurla au loin. Le Sergent grogna pour le faire taire. Il n'était pas encore temps de dévoiler leur position. Ils devraient attendre. Le Sergent scruta le ciel, à la recherche d'une aile blanche, d'un éclat, d'un quelconque signe.

Irasiel, son Lieutenant second, un fier démon aux griffes démesurées, s'avança à sa droite. Il fixait également le ciel.

-Nous devrions peut-être envoyer un éclaireur, proposa Irasiel.

Le Sergent grogna.

-Bien, envoyez-le, dit-il en sourire cruel.

Isariel sourit, devinant les pensées de son supérieur.

¤¤¤

Le Lieutenant Hawkeye et Roy trouvèrent une dune particulièrement élevée pour y observer le terrain. Le vent faisait danser leurs cheveux en une danse acharnée, bloquant par moment leur vue.

-Ils devraient être arrivés, s'inquiéta Riza.

-Ils sont déjà là, assura Roy. Quelque part, pas très loin. Peut-être nous observent-ils déjà.

Le Lieutenant Hawkeye sursauta. Son regard fixait derrière le Colonel, au dessus de son épaule. Un simple regard derrière lui fit comprendre qu'il avait raison. Les Démons étaient déjà arrivés.

Néanmoins, il s'attendait à voir une armée, quelques combattants peut-être, ou même un éclaireur comme il en avait si souvent vu. La peau drue, les yeux jaunes, les ailes reptiliennes dégoûtantes, maintenant sont propriétaire dans les airs. Pour la deuxième fois en moins de quelques semaines, il fut de nouveau surpris par la même créature.

C'était elle, _cette_ chose, ce démon d'or. Participait-il à la bataille?

Au début, Roy eut quelques difficultés à le remarquer. Ses ailes dorées faisaient cruellement refléter les rayons du soleil, lui obligeant à plisser les yeux. Apparemment, il était venu en éclaireur puisqu'il était seul.

Il risqua un œil vers Riza. Sa mine se partageait surprise et méfiance. Lui-même l'avait déjà vu, il ne pouvait que trop comprendre le choc de son Lieutenant.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? laissa-t-elle échapper.

-J'espérais que vous me l'apprendriez, soupira-t-il.

Interrogative, elle tourna la tête, ayant plus des misères du monde à quitter le démon d'or des yeux.

-Je l'ai déjà rencontré, dit-il en signe d'explication. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est, mais…Il est…très fort…

-C'est ce démon qui vous a battu? répondit-elle, tournant le couteau dans la plaie de Mustang qui grogna en signe de réponse.

Le démon s'immobilisa soudain. Il venait d'apercevoir la horde d'anges qui attendait patiemment le signal de leur commandant. L'incube fit demi-tour, de quelques battements d'ailes et revint plusieurs secondes plus tard, trois démons à sa suite.

-C'est l'heure des pour-parler, semble-t-il, lança Roy de sa voix grave.

Il choisit 3 de ses hommes pour l'accompagner. Le Lieutenant Hawkeye était tout prêt de lui, le Second-Lieutenant Havoc le suivait comme son ombre et l'Adjuvant Fuery, scripte et prêtre, vint également.

Dans son estomac, un gargouillement incessant l'empêchait de voler en toute tranquillité. Il avait hâte de passer au combat, hâte d'exterminer ces pourritures…

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent, c'est là que Roy put encore plus facilement voir la différence. Mis à part l'éclaireur, les 3 démons présents étaient énormes et bien battit. Leurs dents informes et leurs griffes trop longues faisaient peur. Contrairement au plus petit -le démon d'or- , les autres étaient armés jusqu'aux dents. Leur peau sèche et rude, rougie et sale, luisait de sueur qui dégoûta beaucoup le Colonel. Comparé à ceux là, l'éclaireur semblait être un ange.

-Ça faisait longtemps, Colonel Mustang! grogna le Sergent d'un ton qu'il voulait amical.

-Pourquoi demandes-tu des pour-parler, Alaron? répliqua le Colonel avec une animosité palpable.

-Je ne fais que respecter les procédures, sourit-il. Il en va de nous présenter, continua-t-il en fixant d'un œil inquiétant le Lieutenant Hawkeye. Je suis Alaron, Sergent de ces troupes. Voici Ezorat (il pointa le plus grand des démons qui s'y trouvait) et Irasiel, mon cher second ( un incube répugnant d'allure fière les salua d'un signe de tête).

-Il n'est pas nécessaire de vous présenter, marmonna Roy d'un ton neutre. Je les connais déjà.

Il passa sous silence le fait qu'Alaron ait oublié de présenter l'éclaireur. Le Sergent, lui, ricana d'un rire gras.

-Ça oui, tu les connais. Au dernier combat, tu as bien faillit exterminer mon Second, ajouta Alaron, dégoûté.

Ce fut au tour de Roy de sourire.

-Tu es bien impoli, Alaron. Ou bien es-tu devenu aveugle au point de ne pas remarquer celui-là et omettre de me le présenter , dit-il tout en montrant d'un signe de tête l'éclaireur doré.

Il espérait gagner un peu de temps et, par la même occasion, en savoir un peu plus sur ce démon insolite. Plus le soleil serait haut, plus les incubes auraient des difficultés à combattre.

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait prévu, Alaron sourit.

-Très drôle Colonel. Mais je dois dire qu'il est assez difficile de ne pas le remarquer. Je suis sûr que tu as pu distinguer son apparence peu commune.

Roy ne répondit pas. Que cherchait-il à faire?

-Son nom est Cahos, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

Le Colonel se retint de peu de grimacer. Ce nom était totalement barbare. Il reconnaissait sans difficultés le langage brute des créatures des Enfers. Si il le traduisait, le brun en distinguait deux mots : Mal-aimé. Quel nom horrible, vraiment… Même si cette chose était un démon, il eut assez de pitié pour espérer que ce nom ne soit pas son véritable.

Devant son trouble, Alaron ricana.

-Que me veux-tu? lança assez abruptement Roy, sur la défensive.

-Éviter ces combats sanglants, répondit-t-il d'un ton triste qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Ces combats ont assez duré, Roy.

Le visage d'Alaron, bien que défiguré par les cicatrices, mima un air sage et mélancolique qui aurait pu paraître vrai sans ses lueurs meurtrières qui ne cessaient de briller dans ses yeux écarlates.

Ce fut au tour du Colonel de rire aux éclats.

-Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne cherches pas la guerre, sale démon, cracha Mustang. Tes paroles de paix me laissent froid. Elles sont trop vides de sens.

-Ne veux-tu pas éviter la perte de vie d'enfants innocents?

En un geste brusque, il pointa le Démon d'Or. Il était vrai que Roy aurait préféré la paix et ainsi épargner la des enfants, particulièrement celui-là…

Pendant quelques secondes, son visage resta de marbre, insouciant du débat qui faisait rage en lui. Il ne devait pas se détourner de son but premier, il devait battre son ennemi. Néanmoins, le jeune rejeton qui était présent, démon ou non, mettait encore une fois une barrière à ses premiers principes. Si seulement il y avait une façon bien rapide d'en finir.

Mais sa colère revint aussi rapidement qu'elle avait disparue lorsqu'il aperçut le sourire vainqueur d'Alaron, apparemment ravi du dilemme de son ennemi. Pas question de reculer! Il ne s'en irait pas d'ici tant et aussi longtemps que les cadavres de Démons ne recouvrent les dunes!

D'un coup d'aile rageur, il manqua de prêt l'oreille du Sergent ennemi. Il n'avait pas dit un mot mais le message était on ne peut plus clair. La grande bataille aurait lieu.

Le visage d'Alaron se décomposa vite de son sourire victorieux. Aussitôt, une grimace de fureur recouvrit son visage monstrueux. Ezorat et Irasiel, les deux autres, semblaient prêts à commettre un meurtre. Le dénommé Cahos, quant à lui, restait de marbre, étrangement décalé du reste de la confrontation.

-Tu l'auras cherché Mustang! hurla le Sergent. J'ai tenté de régler les choses avec pacifisme et tu m'as craché au visage! Ne viens pas te plaindre lorsque toutes les ailes de tes petits compagnons seront arrachées de mes mains!

Les deux camps s'éloignèrent, plus en colère qu'à leur arrivée. Les troupes de Mustang tremblaient d'impatience. Le cris rageur des incubes leur parvinrent aux oreilles, augmentant leur désir de vaincre. Le combat commençait enfin…

**FINI! XD Oké, j'arrête ça là, vus savez a quel point j'ai le don d'arrêter mes fics rien que quand ca commence à être intéressant. Je ne m'attend pas à beaucoup de review sur cette fanfic, elle est un peu plus…aventure disons. Bref, prochain chapitre, les débuts réels du RoyEd!**

**Mikie**


	4. Échec

¤¤¤** Anges et Démons **¤¤¤

Salut! Bah le voilà le chapitre 3! Je sais, ça a prit du temps avant que je le publie, mais je vais vous avouer que ces temps-ci, j'ai plus de temps pour moi…Et trop de fics à faiiire! Ya de quoi virer dingue…L'idiote, en commencer 7 en même temps, c'que j'suis nulle. BREF! Merci pour les reviews! C'est un vrai carburant + énergie maximale de recevoir ça, ça motive, vous savez pas comment! Hum hum, ya une personne qui a deviné ce qui se passerait dans les chapitres futurs mais je dirai pas c'est qui…

Bon aussi…Avant que vous vous posiez des questions. Dans ce chapitres là, des anges et des démons meurent…Et…J'ai décidé qu'ils peuvent mourir okaay!? XD Sinon ça ôte toute la note dramatique, c'est pas pareil! Donc ils peuvent mourir, c'est bon?

_-Chapitre 3-_

Échec 

Le chant des cornes annoncèrent le début de la bataille. Aussitôt, des centaines de démons s'envolèrent vers le ciel, masquant le soleil cruel. Roy déglutit, la gorge sèche, mais l'air résolu. Quels imbéciles! Le Colonel leva un bras. Au même instant, comme si son armée avait suivi sa pensée, des centaines d'archers pointèrent leurs flèches vers le ciel.

Une première vague de projectiles s'élança dans un étrange silence, seulement brisé par les cris des incubes. Plus d'une cinquantaine furent touché. Les autres n'avaient pas reculé. Au contraire, cette preuve d'agressivité sembla augmenter leur rage. Bien plus effrayant qu'au départ, l'assaut de démons volait droit sur eux. Ils auraient à jouer de stratégies. Leur nombre et leur forces étaient assez égales. La ruse et l'habileté déterminerait le vainqueur de la bataille.

D'un coup d'aile majestueux, Roy s'envola, ses ailes illuminés par les quelques rayons de soleil qui arrivaient encore à se faufiler entre les démons de feu. D'une adresse peu commune, il décocha trois flèches, qui touchèrent toutes trois leur cible. Un déplacement furtif dans son dos lui fit tourner la tête. Rapidement, en un vif mouvement, il empoigna son épée. Le démon, prit dans son élan, se fit transpercer de toute part.

Aucun démon ne lui résistait. Tous tombaient devant sa force et son agilité, tous fléchissaient les genoux devant sa virtuosité de combat au corps à corps. Trop occupé à forer tout ennemi à sa portée, il ne pouvait faire un rapport précis du combat général. De ce qu'il en voyait, son armée se débrouillait bien.

L'ennui, c'était que les Démons se débrouillaient très bien aussi.

Son cœur avait faillit faire un saut jusqu'à sa gorge lorsque le Lieutenant Hawkeye, en plein combat, avait frôlé de peu la mort contre un adversaire tenace. Encore là, son souffle s'était coupé en voyant l'énorme blessure que portait Havoc à l'abdomen. Partout ou il regardait, le visage des incubes était inondé par le bonheur de tuer, de détruire, de faire souffrir. Il devait en finir au plus vite…

Aussitôt cette pensée effleura-t-elle son esprit qu'Alaron, Sergent des troupes ennemies, se rua sur lui. Pris de court, il para l'attaque avec peine. Ce démon là n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Sa queue reptilienne claqua l'air et laissa une plaie sur la joue de Roy. En furie, le brun riposta avec ferveur. Mais son épée avait beau voler et flotter à une vitesse incroyable, jamais elle n'atteignait son adversaire, encore moins ses points vitaux. Tant pis! Il aurait à jouer le tout pour le tout!

À court de mesure, il dégaina un deuxième sabre, plus petit que le premier, et redoubla d'énergie. Cette fois-ci, sa stratégie se montra plus efficace. Deux fois sur trois, Alaron montra un grand éventail d'ouvertures, que Roy ne put exploiter seulement par malchance. Il devait seulement tenir un peu plus longtemps, juste un petit peu. Ses bras commençaient à ressentir la fatigue. Il devait tenir. Il arrivait presque au but…

Soudain, le bruit caractéristique et le choc encaissé sur la poignée de son sabre le fit sourire. Le démon était touché! En effet, sur la cuisse gauche, l'épée avait laissée une lésion inquiétante. Parfait! Il n'avait qu'à tirer profit de cet avantage!

Cependant, les choses n'auraient pas pu tourner plus mal.

Enragé, Alaron recula, contrairement à tout ce que c'était attendu Roy. Le démon porta ses doigts à ses lèvres et fit retentir un sifflement impressionnant. Avec une peur grandissante, le Colonel vit le sourire de son ennemi s'élargir au fur et à mesure des secondes. Que préparait-il?

Au même instant, un reflet éblouissant l'aveugla un minime instant. Il avait eu raison d'avoir peur. Cet éclat, il l'avait reconnu sans même voir directement de quoi il s'agissait. Devant Alaron, un Démon, beaucoup plus petit que la moyenne, aux étranges ailes dorées fit du sur place, fixant son futur adversaire d'un regard neutre.

-Adieu, Mustang! ria Alaron.

Le Sergent battit en retraire et s'envola vers d'autres victimes à tuer. Pendant ce temps là, le démon d'or restait immobile. Roy, lui, déglutit, sa gorge encore plus sèche qu'au début du combat. Il connaissait très bien les capacités particulières de ce démon. Il ne le connaissait que trop bien…

Le Colonel n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage. La lueur dorée disparut et réapparut, aussi vite que l'ombre, à sa droite, portant un coup mortel à son cou qu'il évita par surprise. Rien à faire. Ce démon était beaucoup trop rapide. Que fallait-il pour le mettre K.O.?

Le combat fut plus long qu'à la première rencontre dans les ruelles de Paris. Peut-être sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, Roy réussit à parer la plupart des coups. Mais encore là, plus d'une fois, le sabre barbare de l'incube frôla sa carotide, lui donnant presque un allez simple vers les fleuves de la mort.

Trop absorbé dans le combat, ce n'est que ce qui lui sembla des heures plus tard qu'il remarqua les alentours. Le ciel, autrefois caché par des masses de combattants alliés et ennemis, s'étaient soudain éclaircis. Au contraire des cieux, les dunes de sable étaient masquées de corps sans vie.

Pareil à lui, le démon d'or paraissait également fatigué. Il avait délaissé son visage impartial pour le remplacer par un visage crispé par la fatigue et l'effort. Le brun ne savait lequel des deux pourrait tenir le plus longtemps. Cependant, il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que lui-même ne tiendrait pas longtemps, pas longtemps du tout. Sa volonté fléchissait. Il était si fatigué, il n'en pouvait plus…

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, c'est ledit Cahos qui fléchit le premier. À bout de force, le dernier coup d'épée qu'il envoya se perdit dans son manque d'effort. Roy s'empressa d'empoigner son arme et la fit voler plus loin, hors d'atteinte. Elle alla s'écraser au sol, avec les centaines de corps qui gisaient contre le sable du Sahara.

Ravi d'en finir enfin, Roy plaqua vivement le tranchant de son épée contre la gorge étrangement claire de l'incube. Encore plus étrange, son ennemi ne fit rien pour se défendre. Il ne tenta même pas de s'éloigner de l'arme. Non. Non, il se contenta de rester immobile, attendant la mort d'un triste visage neutre. Peut-être ce fut ce visage qui stoppa son attaque. Son arme fut incapable de prolonger sa trajectoire. Elle restait contre ce cou si fragile, attendant d'être poussée par le bras qui la maintenait.

Ce n'est que là qu'il constata que toutes les troupes, ennemies et siennes, s'étaient retraitées en arrière. Le fait que le sable rugueux du désert était presque imperceptible tellement les cadavres étaient nombreux en était peut-être la cause. Les survivants s'étaient réfugiés parmi les siens, loin des combats. Seul lui et le démon doré restait perché dans les airs. Il comprit aussitôt que tous les anges restants observaient ce combat depuis quelques temps, espérant que leur supérieur soit vainqueur. Son sourire victorieux s'élargit et il tourna la tête vers son adversaire, prêt à finir sa tâche.

Néanmoins, son sourire fondit aussi vite que la neige sous la flamme. L'enfant démon ne bougeait toujours pas, affrontant la mort avec une volonté résolue qu'il ne pouvait exaucer. Il serait incapable de tuer un enfant, même un démon. Particulièrement _ce_ démon. Parmi tous ses congénères des Enfers, celui-là lui semblait comme être le plus sensé, le plus proche de lui-même. _Un démon qui semblait pouvoir aimer. _ Mais il s'interrompit vite dans son monologue. Il relâcha l'étreinte qu'il portait contre le cou de son ex victime et recula d'un battement d'aile, laissant le petit libre. Si la surprise prit possession de son visage, Roy ne la vit qu'un instant puisque son opposant battit en retraite rejoindre les siens. Le Colonel fit de même.

Avec un bonheur soigneusement caché, il vit le Lieutenant Hawkeye, Havoc, Fuery et Breda ensemble, l'attendant impatiemment. L'absence de Falman lui serra un moment le cœur. Au visage triste de son Lieutement, il comprit que son équipier avait faillit avec honneur au combat.

-Au rapport, Colonel, annonça-t-elle d'une voix solennelle. La majorité de nos hommes ont faillis. Par contre, la perte est aussi sévère, sinon plus, chez nos ennemis. Les démons survivants sont très peu nombreux.

Bien que cette nouvelle ne soit pas mauvaise, Roy ne put sourire. Sa poitrine était affligée par les lourdes pertes. Beaucoup, beaucoup de ses hommes avaient faillis. Une simple bataille comme celle-là en valait-elle la peine?

Et comment pourrait-il se présenter en face du Sir Michael Archange lui-même avec un tel résultat? Son honneur le lui interdisait. Ça ne pouvait se terminer comme ça. Cela n'aurait pas dut être comme tel. Ils auraient dut gagner. Ils auraient dut survivre…

La haine remplaça sa tristesse. Cet Alaron allait payer. Non. Tous ces démons allaient payer. Ils avaient tués de sang froid ses hommes, son armée à lui, dévouée et courageuse, qui se battait pour gagner la paix dans le cœur des hommes. Ça ne pouvait se terminer ainsi. Nouvellement plein d'énergie, il ouvrit ses ailes blanches, désormais tâchées de sang, et se prépara à décoller. Hawkeye le retint.

-Ou allez-vous, Colonel?

L'inquiétude avait traversée sa voix habituellement stricte et froide.

-J'ai une dernière chose à faire. Dite au Seigneur que je viendrai lui faire mon rapport. Ne m'attendez pas, je ne reviendrai pas tout de suite. Et interdiction de me suivre.

Il s'élança dans les airs encore une fois. Hawkeye le suivit.

-Attendez! Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça! Ce n'est pas votre faute! La perte de nos soldats est…

-Retournez à la Cité Royale, c'est un ordre, cracha le Colonel.

Et avant qu'elle puisse le suivre, Roy se rua vers le camp ennemi, se faufilant entre les cadavres sur le sol.

¤¤¤

À plusieurs reprises, ses ailes blanches accrochèrent les débris qui s'étendaient sur le sol, le menaçant de tomber à chaque fois. Pourtant, Roy ne pouvait se permettre de voler en plein ciel. Il voulait arriver chez le camp ennemi le plus incognito possible. Et tant pis s'il avait à tuer quelques démons au passage qui auraient pu se trouver sur son chemin. Ils allaient payer…

Beaucoup plus facilement qu'il s'y était attendu, il traversa au vol les dernières collines qui le séparait de sa destination. Les incubes ne semblaient pas inquiets à l'idée qu'un espion du camp des anges vienne voler dans le coin. Tous semblaient épuisés. Avec une satisfaction non dissimulée, il remarqua qu'il y avait beaucoup moins de survivants que parmi les siens. Son armée était peut-être morte en combattant, mais elle avait fait honneur à son devoir.

Il observa un moment le camp. La plupart des démons s'apprêtaient à partir. Il était vrai qu'il ne servait à rien de s'attarder ici. L'un des prêtres, un vieil incube qui était recouvert de poils grisonnâtes des oreilles au menton, se préparait à créer une fissure temporelle. C'était la même chose des deux côtés. La Terre n'était pas leur milieu. Anges et Démons vivaient ailleurs, peut-être trop loin ou dans une dimension différente qu'aucun humain philosophe n'aurait pu expliquer avec exactitude.

Son plan était simple! Il n'aurait qu'à s'introduire par cette brèche, dans le dos des démons, espionner tous leurs plans et leurs stratégies futures et les rapporter au Sir Michael, regagnant ainsi son honneur! Il trouverait bien un moyen de revenir, il trouvait toujours une solution…

Nouvellement résolu, il balaya de son regard la camp ennemi. Il devrait se glisser dans la fissure temporelle au bon moment et il n'aurait qu'une seule chance.

Avec curiosité, il aperçut encore une fois le démon d'or. Quel étrange être. Serait-il un jour le secret de cet enfant? Probablement pas. Il avait plus ou moins l'allure d'un démon, mais son caractère laissait transparaître autre chose. Quelque chose de caché? Redouté? Il n'en savait rien. Toujours est-il que ledit Cahos se retourna au même moment, probablement mal à l'aise en sentant un œil fixé sur sa personne, et entrevit le Colonel.

Paniqué, le brun se cacha rapidement, mais le mal était déjà fait. Maintenant, son dilemme le disputait entre fuir tout de suite ou attendre que les démons se pointent. Sa vengeance serait peut-être exaucée… Mais il n'en fit rien. Pas un seul démon ne montra le bout de son nez. Pas un seul bruit de pas ne vint déranger son dilemme mental. Avec précaution, il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil vers le camp. Cahos avait détourné la tête et fixait avec insistance le prêtre qui récitait ses incantations. Roy soupira de soulagement.

La brèche s'ouvrit en un reflet aveuglant qui aurait pu être confondu avec le rebond d'un rayon de soleil contre un inoffensif miroir. La brèche était invisible, mais chacun savait ou elle se trouvait. Sans qu'il n'y ait un seul signal, les survivants battirent des ailes avec hâte et s'élancèrent un par un vers la fissure. Au premier coup d'œil, ils semblaient foncer vers la dune de sable pour finir engloutit par elle. Un à un, ils disparaissaient à leur tour.

Roy attendit le dernier moment. Il sauta de son observatoire et prit les devants, frôlant de peu la queue reptilienne du dernier démon à traverser le portail. Comme les autres, il entra de justesse avant qu'elle ne se referme. Sa tête balança d'un côté à l'autre, ses yeux paraissaient sortir de leur orbite tandis qu'une sensation désagréable lui lacérait l'abdomen. Se laissant porter par le chemin, ce fut dans les limbes de flammes, les Enfers qu'il atterrit.

¤¤¤

**Prochain chapitre, on en saura plus sur Edward alias Cahos… Je crois que ça va être intéressant! **

**Mikie**


	5. Malédiction

¤¤¤ Anges et Démons ¤¤¤

¤¤¤** Anges et Démons **¤¤¤

He oui, j'ai profité de mes 2 semaines de vacances pour m'avancer dans celle-là. Je l'aime bien, mais disons qu'elle est un peu dans mes pattes, alors je veux la finir au plus vite… Heureusement, je serais très étonnée qu'il y ait plus de quinze chapitres.

Le début de ce chapitre est un peu long, mais je crois que ça va devenir intéressant vers la fin.

_-Chapitre 3-_

Malédiction

Écœurant. Voilà le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit pour décrire l'endroit. L'odeur exécrable de la sueur et de sang empestait l'air nauséabond, presque comparable aux smogs qui étaient parfois observables sur Terre. Un goût pâteux lui venait à la bouche sans même qu'il ait même à respirer pleinement cet atmosphère bestial.

Roy leva la tête. Là ou aurait du se trouver un ciel étoilé, éclairé par les rayons de l'Andromède céleste, comme dans la cité Royale, flottait plutôt un nuage opaque et biscornu, se partageant entre état gazeux et liquide.

À peine s'était-il précipité dans la fourche qui lui permettrait de se rendre aux Enfers, mais il n'avait qu'une envie, en sortir. Il comprenait maintenant. Plusieurs espions avaient été envoyé antérieurement. Tous étaient revenus choqués, traumatisés, totalement fous. « _En espérant que je ne le devienne pas… »_

Il n'était pas spécialement facile de se cacher en ces lieux sales, avec ses ailes immenses, majestueuses, mais encombrantes pour rester discret. Rien que le fait de se cacher ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Roy. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il ait un jour à se cacher de ses ennemis. Il préférait de loin les attaquer de front tandis que l'euphorie du combat prenait possession du puissant bras qui tenait son épée.

Néanmoins, pour l'instant, il était plus sage d'adopter un profil bas. Il serait suicidaire de se montrer ici au grand jour. Il ne savait pas très bien ou il était tombé, mais sa première étape du plan avait fonctionné. Il n'avait plus qu'à rassembler des informations essentielles et les rapporter au Sir Archange. S'il en avait le temps, il éliminerait quelques démons au passage…

Roy commença par se rendre à un endroit sécuritaire, qui lui permettrait d'observer les alentours sans être sans cesse en danger. Il était étrange de constater qu'il n'y avait pas de bâtiments, pas de villes, pas de civilisations. Ou peut-être ne les voyaient-ils pas à cause de ce brouillard incessant qui obscurcissait la vue…

Il trouva un endroit parfait, une sorte de niche, à l'abris des courants chauds qui frappait telles des brises hivernales et des regards envisageables des incubes. Il devait maintenant prévoir une stratégie, une façon de faire.

« _Je suis quand même pas pour me promener au hasard ici jusqu'à temps de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant…_ »

Il soupira silencieusement, égratignant au passage son dos contre la roche âpre de son abris improvisé. Sous le coup de l'impulsion, son plan avait semblé parfait, mais maintenant qu'il y songeait, il ne pourrait probablement pas sortir d'ici avant des semaines, voir des mois. « _Est-ce que je vais résister tout ce temps?_ »

Dans les missions d'espionnage habituelles, les espions se contentaient de suivre un démon en particulier, tel un sergent important ou un commandant en force des armées. Peut-être devrait-il faire la même chose? « _Bonne nouvelle, je fais comment pour les trouver? _»

Réalisant soudain le pétrin dans lequel il était, il se prit la tête entre ses mains, désespéré. Il n'avait plus le choix.

Première étape, se trouver une proie.

Deuxième étape, la suivre comme son ombre.

Troisième étape…Encore en construction…

Tant qu'à avoir des problèmes jusqu'au cou, aussi bien commencer à s'en sortir tout de suite. Roy ne perdit pas de temps et se mit vite à la recherche d'une proie facile à suivre. Mais la mission s'avéra plus difficile que prévue.

Ces démons se ressemblaient presque tous, de leurs dents démesurées aux cornes de bélier qui siégeaient juste en haut de leur front. Comment pouvait-il espérer en suivre un en étant sûr qu'il s'agit toujours du même? Comment faisaient-ils pour se reconnaître entre eux? Se distinguaient-ils par l'odeur, comme chez de simples animaux?

« _Si seulement je pouvais retrouver Cahos_, regretta-t-il. _Lui serait facile à suivre_… »

Mais partout ou il jetait un coup d'œil, pas le moindre signe d'une aile dorée. Les Enfers étaient immenses. Il pouvait être n'importe ou.

Soupirant une fois de plus, il consentit tout de même à améliorer son camouflage. Bien qu'il n'en avait pas du tout envie, il frictionna ses ailes contre la pierre sale de son abris. Ses plumes légères devinrent aussitôt salie par la poussière et adoptèrent la couleur âpre du sol, d'un marron rougeâtre. Avec un pincement au cœur, il se débarrassa de son armure d'argent, qui attirerait bien trop l'œil en terrain ennemi. Il ne garda que le minimum, sa tunique noire, son épée et son arc, et enterra avec un pincement au cœur sa belle cuirasse étincelante sous les roches. Maintenant plus léger, il s'élança vers la brume pour y disparaître, prêt à patrouiller tout les alentours.

Ooo

Selon son propre compte, 4 jours passèrent. Il était impossible de définir avec exactitude l'heure et la nuit, puisque le smog continu, toujours écarlate, cachait le ciel à perpétuité. Le Colonel ne trouva pas une seule trace d'une habitation quelconque, ni de bâtiments et de maisons. Il aperçut néanmoins un énorme château à travers le brouillard, qu'il devina comme étant la demeure de Satan lui-même. Il voulut y jeter un coup d'œil plus attentif le lendemain, mais à sa grande consternation, il disparut le jour suivant. Jamais il ne retrouva sa trace depuis.

Les Enfers portaient bien leur nom. Sans ciel, ni terre abondante, ni oasis d'eau, les lieux semblaient n'être que déserts arides et canyons escarpés. Le vent et la brume grondaient toujours, comme à l'aube d'une tempête. Mais l'atmosphère n'était rien, qu'un infime détail, dans ce fleuve de feu et de sang.

Tout ce qu'il voyait n'était que désolation. Il avait l'impression d'être entré clandestinement dans une troupe animale, aux instincts basics et primitifs. Les démons s'entretuaient parfois, entre eux, se mangeaient tels des cannibales, tuaient et torturaient le démon au maillon faible pour le simple plaisir de faire souffrir et de prouver sa supériorité. Il était parmi un troupeau d'animaux cruels, et malgré tout, pensants.

Plus d'une fois, il croisa sur son chemin d'énormes trous, avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de _terriers_. Une fois, bien caché, il surprit un démon en sortir et en conclut qu'il s'agissait de leur habitation. Il n'en fut que plus dégoûté encore et dut se retenir bien souvent pour ne pas sauter à la gorge d'un ou deux démons pour les réduire en cendre.

Le Colonel replia ses ailes, inquiet qu'on l'ait découvert. Il n'était pas facile de berner un démon en ces lieux. Ces racailles avaient, comme il l'avait deviné, un sens développé de l'odorat et ressentait, à la manière d'un chien enragé, toute trace des alentours. Il devait toujours se placer contre le vent, pour s'assurer que son odeur ne trahirait pas sa présence et il devait bien souvent se résigner à rester immobile des heures durant pour éviter d'être vu.

Une fois de plus, ses muscles se bandèrent. Ses ailes étroitement collées contre son dos, il demeura en position de chasse pour apercevoir les abords. Un démon avait faillit le surprendre alors qu'il se dirigeait vers ce qu'il croyait être le Nord.

Aussi figé qu'un chien de chasse, il bloqua sa respiration et attendit. S'il se faisait découvrir, il n'aurait pas le choix de tuer tout démon qui trahirait sa présence.

Le Colonel l'aperçut enfin. Un vieux démon, les ailes recourbées et faibles, presque traînantes, marchait sous ses yeux, à un mètre ou deux de sa position. Il était beaucoup plus maigre que ses confrères, et il portait un habit beaucoup plus somptueux que les autres, ressemblant à une toge havane, bien qu'elle soit déchirée et salie.

Roy banda la corde de son arc. Il ne pouvait pas prendre la chance d'avoir été découvert. Il pointa sa flèche au centre de l'abdomen, prêt à lâcher prise, mais le démon le devança. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende le moins du monde, le vieil incube lui sauta à la gorge avec autant de facilité que l'aurait fait un tigre. Le Colonel ne perdit pas de temps et dégaina son épée, pour la placer sous sa carotide.

Le démon s'immobilisa. Roy remarqua une panoplie de talismans et de colliers qui pendaient à sa nuque, et en conclut aussitôt qu'il devait s'agir d'une sorte de prêtre.

-Un ange, ici, gronda difficilement le vieillard malgré la lame pressée contre son cou.

-Quelle perspicacité, ricana le Colonel, un sourire presque aussi carnassier que celui des incubes. Avant que je ne te tue, tu n'aurais pas quelques informations intéressantes? Je consentirais peut-être à te tuer plus vite.

Le Démon éclata d'un rire rauque, et ses yeux jaunes devinrent exorbitants. Il avait l'air encore plus fou qu'il ne le paraissait déjà.

-Ce n'est pas les menaces d'un ange faiblard qui me feront parler!

Le Colonel pressa un peu plus sa lame, faisant perler le sang noir de la gorge contre son épée.

-Sais-tu à qui tu t'adresses? susurra-t-il.

-Tu es ce colonel prétentieux, ragea le prêtre. Mustang!

-Voilà qui évite de perdre du temps, sourit le Colonel. Maintenant, qu'as-tu à me dire d'important? Si tu me connais, tu dois être un des proches de Satan, tu dois savoir des choses intéressantes.

-Les anges ne sont pas fait pour intimider et torturer, se moqua le vieillard.

-Je peux me montrer beaucoup plus persuasif que tu ne le crois, sourit mesquinement Roy. Je ne peux peut-être pas te torturer, mais je peux t'emmener là-haut, avec moi, à la Cité Royale et…

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire davantage. Le démon, qui était resté immobile, commença à gigoter. Son visage exprimait un dégoût pur et simple. L'odeur et l'impression de sa peur emplit l'atmosphère sale et Roy perçut très bien son angoisse.

-Tu n'oserais pas!

-Je t'emmènerais par delà les champs d'Émeraude, continua le Colonel. À l'extrême des murs de la Cité Royale, il y a une belle prison, baignée par le soleil, qui n'attend que toi. J'ai vu nombre de tes confrères y devenir fous. Apparemment, ils n'aiment pas beaucoup rester au soleil…

Le démon laissa échapper un glapissement de rage et tenta de mordre la main du Colonel. Sans outre s'en froisser, il resserra sa poigne contre le démon pour le maintenir en place.

-Je peux te jurer que tu iras pourrir au Paradis si tu refuses de me dire quoi que ce soit.

-Je ne sais rien! rétorqua le prêtre, en désespoir de cause.

-Tu ne sais rien? répéta Roy, incrédule. Tu es donc inutile…

Malgré les protestations du démon, il était prêt à la tuer, mais il se retint, songeur. Depuis 4 jours, c'était le premier otage qui avait de bonnes chances de lui révéler des informations importantes. Il hésitait à le tuer, ne serait-ce que par soucis de gaspillage.

-Ou réside Cahos? demanda-t-il soudain.

Le démon s'interrompit et releva les lèvres, écœuré.

-Cahos, le Mal-Aimé? refit-il.

Lorsque le Colonel hocha la tête, il cracha au sol.

-Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à cette vermine? grogna le vieil incube, de plus en plus dégoûté.

-Pourquoi est-il différent des autres démons? demanda le Colonel en ignorant la question précédente.

Il ne pouvait empêcher sa curiosité d'en savoir plus. Ce petit démon, anormalement puissant et différent des autres, avait tout pour l'intriguer.

-Il a été maudit, maugréa le prêtre.

Ooo

J'arrête ça ici! Pas d'inquiétude, le chapitre suivant est déjà écrit! Rendez-vous dans une semaine!


	6. MalAimé

-Le Mal-Aimé-

¤¤¤**Anges et Démons**¤¤¤

Déjà? He ouiii! XD J'suis rapide pour une fois. Mais je veux la finir au plus vite, celle-là!

Sinon, cela mis à part, j'aime ce chapitre. On apprend beaucoup!

-_Chapitre 6_-

Le Mal-Aimé

-Maudit?

Perplexe, le Colonel relâcha légèrement l'étreinte contre la gorge du vieux prêtre, qui toussotait de plus belle. Les démons ne semblaient pas avoir la même définition d'une malédiction que lui. Cette apparence divine et unique semblait plutôt être, selon lui, un don du ciel.

-Pourquoi a-t-il été maudit?

Le démon crachota plus vivement, s'éraflant la gorge contre l'épée au passage. Son visage, criblé de cicatrices et d'enflures, exprimait le dégoût, sa langue fourchue étroitement serrée entre ses canines, répugné.

-Parce qu'il a été aimé, dit-il avec difficulté, tout en tentant de cracher à même le sol.

-Il a été aimé? répéta Roy, désorienté. Ou est donc le mal?

Ça ne semblait pas être la chose à dire. La toux du Démon revint à la charge, tant que le Colonel douta un instant que ce vieux shaman survive à son interrogatoire. Il toussait toujours plus bruyamment, comme si le sujet aurait suffit à lui déclencher une crise cardiaque.

-Un Démon n'aime pas! réussit-il à dire. Un démon n'a pas le droit d'aimer! Ça n'est pas censé exister!

Ça il le savait. Il était vrai que cette nouvelle le prenait un peu au dépourvu. Jamais, depuis sa naissance, il n'avait entendu parler d'une histoire aussi improbable. Il avait toujours impossible, d'après lui, qu'un démon puisse _aimer_.

-Sa mère lui a même donné un nom! ajouta-t-il avec répulsion, scandalisé. Un nom d'homme! Il est maudit! Il devrait mourir! Si Satan n'avait pas besoin de lui, il serait mort!

-Un nom? Mais il a un nom…Il s'appelle Cahos, non?

-Cahos, le Mal-Aimé, chantonna le vieillard, qui ne semblait plus avoir toutes sa tête, tellement ses yeux exorbités étaient injectés de sang, et son regard fou louchait d'une direction à l'autre avec une telle rapidité qu'il en avait le tournis.

-Satan l'a surnommé ainsi en espérant faire de lui un vrai démon, continua-t-il. Ce traître! Il est maudit! Il mérite la mort! Emmenez-le avec vous en haut! Il mérite l'exil!

-Pourquoi le méprisez-vous? le coupa Roy, dubitatif. Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il a été…

-Il est un traître à son espèce! Il ne mérite pas de servir le Grand Satan! Emmenez-le avec vous!

Le Colonel en eut assez et pressa un peu plus sa lame émoussée. Le sang noir continua de suinter à grande quantité, coulant contre ses épaules et son torse, jusqu'à ses ailes de chauves-souris repliées et trouées.

-Assez, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Répondez à mes questions, sinon vous savez très bien ce qui vous attend!

Le Démon se tut, toujours tremblant et produisant d'horribles bruits gutturaux.

-Par qui a-t-il été aimé? s'informa Roy.

-Sa mère! Elle est morte! Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait! Cette traînée est morte de sa propre malédiction et a maudit son enfant! Elle aurait dut apporter son enfant avec elle dans la mort!

Le Colonel mit fin aux ardeurs du démon en déplaçant délicatement sa lame le long de sa carotide.

-C'est à cause d'elle que sa descendance est… ainsi? questionna Roy avec incertitude.

-Elle n'a pas le droit d'aimer. Aucun démon n'a le droit. Alors elle a été punie! Et son fils aussi! Il est méprisé de tous les démons! Aucun d'entre nous n'a confiance en ce traître!

-C'est insensé, soupira le Colonel avec lassitude. Ce garçon n'y est pour rien. Il n'y a dont pas de miséricorde parmi les démons?

Le prêtre siffla et grogna avec indignation, comme si Roy serait en pleine prière purificatrice. Il se débattit avec plus de vivacité, mais l'ange gardait le contrôle, tenant fermement sa proie contre le sol.

-Qu'il soit maudit! cria le vieillard. Qu'il pourrisse au Paradis et y reste!

-Du calme, réprimanda le Colonel. Et ce nom, qu'était-ce?

Le démon lui cracha au visage. Surpris, Roy empoigna une flèche de son carquois pour la planter avec brusquerie dans la paume décharnée de son ennemie, qui était restée immobile par terre.

-Tu n'es pas en mesure de me refuser quoi que ce soit, grogna le Colonel. Répond. Quel était ce nom?

-_Edward_.

Puis il se mit à sangloter, sa poitrine prise par des soubresauts.

-Ma langue est souillée, larmoya-t-il, ayant soudain l'air d'un bébé répugnant et grotesque. Tuez-moi…

-Je te tuerai lorsque j'en aurai fini avec toi, promit le Colonel en levant les yeux au ciel. Et pourquoi est-il si fort?

-Fort? pouffa le prêtre. Il n'est pas…

-Ho si, il est bien plus puissant que toi, sale vermine. Alors? Pourquoi est-il fort?

-Forcément, tout le monde le déteste. Il ne fait que se battre depuis son enfance. Ce sale traître a dut s'aigrir avec le temps…

-Alors, Satan se sert de lui comme arme?

-J'en sais rien, railla le démon de sa voix rauque.

-C'est ça le problème, rétorqua Roy d'une voix menaçante. Tu ne sais _rien_.

Il ne s'était pas beaucoup avancé en matière d'informations, mais il en savait déjà plus qu'il ne l'aurait espérer à propos du démon doré. Pendant un maigre instant, il se rappela cette neutralité qu'il l'avait tant surpris, et comprit vaguement son comportement.

-Satan a dut lui promettre sa protection des autres démons, élucida lentement Roy à voix basse. C'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'il obéît au doigt et à l'œil…

-C'est un traître! Le Grand Satan mérite mieux que…

-La ferme! C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire? Tu ne sais toujours rien?

Le vieil incube ne lui répondit pas, mais se débattit avec plus de fermeté, comme s'il espérait s'enfuir et en finir. Excédé, le Colonel perdit patience et empoigna son épée pour le tuer, d'un simple coup de poignet. Le corps puant et sale glissa contre le sol et y resta, inerte et couvert de sang noir. Il arracha de son cou trois ou quatre colliers qui lui seraient nécessaires pour créer une brèche et se rendre sur Terre. Après ça, il lui serait facile de trouver un portail menant au Paradis, puisqu'il les avait créés lui-même et connaissaient chacun de leur emplacements. Son chemin était maintenant tout tracé…

Ooo

Changement d'opération. Il avait un plan maintenant. Si ce démon doré était dans les bonnes grâces de Satan, il lui serait facile de lui faire cracher des informations importantes. Il n'aurait qu'à l'interroger, à l'amener de force à la Cité Royale s'il le fallait, et il pourrait ainsi regagner son honneur devant l'Empereur Archange.

Hors, voilà deux autres jours qu'il arpentait les Enfers et il n'avait toujours aucune trace de ce démon, qui était pourtant très facile à remarquer dans cet univers sombre et rougeâtre. Ses ailes devaient probablement briller à des kilomètres.

Il resta deux jours de plus à scruter dans ses moindres recoins les terres désolées près des fleuves de Feu, et il n'eut jamais aucune trace de Cahos, ou d'un quelconque éclat doré.

C'est à l'aube de ce qu'il croyait être le septième jour qu'il aperçut enfin la chance lui sourire. Le château de Satan, qui on ne sait par quel miracle, avait changé en taille et en style, se retrouva juste à quelques kilomètres de son abri improvisé. Il se promit de ne plus jamais le perdre des yeux jusqu'à y accéder et se mit vite en marche tout en concevant quelques plans pour introduire en toute discrétion.

Le château avait plus ou moins l'air d'un énorme cachot, ou certaines gargouilles grossièrement sculptées faisaient offices de garde et donnaient à la demeure un certain point similaire à la _Notre-Dame-de-Paris_, du monde des hommes.

Il était impossible de se glisser par la porte d'entrée, avec les dizaines de gardes et de démons en place qui observaient les alentours. Le Colonel tenta également d'entrer par l'arrière, mais l'intrusion était infaisable. C'est par la voie des airs qu'il s'engagea dans un conduit d'aération de pierre, qui ne semblait avoir comme unique utilité de laisser échapper une fumée rougeâtre et opaque, qui s'échappait du ventre du château.

Il arriva à l'intérieur beaucoup plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait cru et s'acharna immédiatement à trouver sa nouvelle proie : le Démon d'Or. Les pièces étaient nombreuses, toutes plus sinistres les unes que les autres, mais aucune ne contenait ce qu'il souhaitait. Il n'eut pas le choix de se rendre à la salle du trône pour enfin être satisfait.

Il était là. Encore une fois, le Colonel ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris. À la droite du trône, ses ailes dorées, miroitantes, reflétaient chaque parcelle de lumière qui s'infiltraient dans la pièce et donnaient à l'endroit un éclat que ce château était loin de mériter. Seule la salle du trône semblait réconfortante, avec ces chatoiements presque chaleureux qui serpentaient contre les murs.

Le Colonel n'avait jamais vu Satan en personne. C'est pourquoi il fut encore plus surpris en l'apercevant. Le Roi des Enfers ne semblait pas dépasser la vingtaine d'année en apparence, jeune et fringuant, séduisant, les cheveux cendrés et rebelles. Entouré ainsi de démons, seul Cahos avait une chance de lui faire de l'ombre en beauté et en jeunesse.

Mais il était maintenant face à une complication. Sortir sain et sauf, avec le démon d'or ne serait pas facile, particulièrement si ce dernier restait toujours aux côtés de Satan. Il ne se laissa cependant pas décourager et sourit, un plan en tête.

Le menton bien haut, le pas conquérant, il fit alors la chose la plus stupide qu'il puisse imaginer faire. Il entra dans la pièce, par les grandes portes royales.

Tous les gardes sursautèrent. Roy perçut leur colère et leur surprise, dans cet atmosphère ou zébrait le doute et la haine en un aura de massacre. Le seul qui parut s'amuser fut Satan, qui suivit la situation avec le sourire. Il se redressa légèrement sur sa chaise et son sourire s'agrandit, dévoilant une dizaine de dents effilées.

-Me voilà surpris! s'exclama-t-il en feignant l'effroi. Un ange! Ici!

-J'apporte un message! improvisa le Colonel en s'avançant solennellement vers le trône.

Les gardes, nerveux, attendaient apparemment un signe de leur maître pour attaquer, armes parées. Satan n'en fit cependant rien et se leva brusquement de sa chaise, étonné.

-Mustang? sourit-il de toutes ses dents. Le Colonel Mustang?

Il avait l'air d'un petit bambin à qui on avait promis un cadeau des plus gigantesques.

-Je ne suis on ne peut plus ravi de vous rencontrer! Vous! Le Colonel qui a fait échouer tous mes plans et mes attaques! Quelle surprise!

Et Roy fut le premier surpris en sentant, avec confusion, que l'enthousiasme de Satan paraissait sincère.

-J'étais si impatient de vous rencontrer, cher Colonel… J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, notamment par mon commandant Araon. Tant de choses circulent à votre sujet! Et vous voilà en personne! Quel honneur!

Satan semblait grandement s'amuser du trouble du Colonel, qui ne savait plus du tout par ou commencer.

-J'ai un message de l'Empereur Archange, répéta Roy.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, soupira Satan avec lassitude. Mais bien après une tasse de thé?

-C'est urgent, répliqua le Colonel entre ses dents.

-Évidemment, pouffa-t-il d'un sourire déconfit. Ce cher Archange est toujours trop sérieux… Quel est-il?

-Il vous lance un ultimatum.

-Plait-il? N'est-ce pas lui qui a refusé mon propre ultimatum il y a 600 ans? Il ne changera jamais, souffla-t-il une fois de plus, toujours tout sourire.

-À l'aube du solstice d'hiver, dans les Terres de Glace, récita Roy en croisant les doigts.

-Ma parole, pourquoi choisit-il toujours les endroits les plus extrêmes? Il me plairait bien de faire la guerre à Hawaii, finit-il par soupirer avec envie.

-C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

-Est-ce que tout les anges sont aussi sérieux? interrogea Satan avec curiosité, qui semblait bien plus s'intéresser au Colonel qu'à l'Ultimatum.

-Je ne saurais répondre à cette question, murmura le Colonel, qui commençait sérieusement à avoir chaud.

-Soit, bailla-t-il avec ennui. C'est d'accord pour les Terres de Glaces… Si je gagne, elles m'appartiendront. Sinon, à votre guise d'y construire de jolis petits palais pour les pingouins… Charmantes créatures, pas vrai?

Le Colonel ne savait pas s'il était mieux de s'exaspérer d'un tel comportement plus que d'en être effrayé. Était-il réellement devant Satan, le Roi des sept Enfers, du Fleuve de Feu, Empereur du Mal et de la Guerre lui-même?

Il tenta de se replier légèrement, prêt à feindre la sortie, quand une lance lui coupa le chemin vers les portes.

-Par contre, je ne vois aucune raison valable de vous laisser partir, lança Satan depuis son trône en imitant l'épouvantail de sa main droite.

Ayant prévu cette difficulté, Roy laissa glisser entre ses doigts l'un des pendentifs d'onyx qu'il avait dérobé au vieux démon, et récita certaines prières, tout en croisant les doigts pour qu'ils fonctionnent.

-Il faut bien quelqu'un pour transmettre le message, rétorqua Roy, les ailes repliées contre son dos, prêtes à s'ouvrir.

-Quelle courtoisie! s'exclama avec joie Satan. Quel sens du devoir, vraiment! Cher Colonel, tant de voyages entre les mondes doivent être éprouvants pour vous, je vous donne congé!

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire, _merci_.

-Non, non! J'insiste! renchérit Satan, toujours souriant. Voyez, preuve de ma bonne foi, Cahos ira lui-même faire le message!

Il claqua des doigts. Tel un robot, le Démon Doré se leva et débuta sa marche vers la sortie de la salle de trône.

-Et vous, Colonel, je vous ai réservé un bel appartement à vous seul! ajouta Satan, qui avait maintenant un sourire des plus inquiétants. J'ai une salle de torture à votre entière disposition. Vous pourrez vous y rendre de jour comme de nuit! N'est-ce pas merveilleux?

Le Colonel fut sourd aux dernières recommandations de Satan. Lorsque le démon d'or passa à la hauteur de son épaule, il s'empara de son poignet et pressa contre sa paume la Pierre Onyx du Prêtre, qui lui brûlait la peau comme un fer chauffé à blanc.

-Je refuse votre offre alléchante et je transmets tout vos vœux à l'Empereur Archange!

Sans un mot de plus, il pressa la pierre, récitant en cercle vicieux ses incantations et resserra l'étreinte de son poing autour du démon doré, avant de disparaître dans le néant.

Ooo

Waaa! Satan il assure là-dedans! XD

**Wilhel** : Salut Audrey ! C'est ta lesbienne préférée qui te parle ! XD haha j'ai beaucoup de chance non ? j'ai put lire la suite de cette fic longtemps avant tout les autres. Oké. c'est vrai en échange il faut que je te fasse un beau fanart de royed Mais de toute façon je vais bien m'amuser à le faire.

A plus

Gab

**Mikie** : Merci Gabri-chou! XD Faut juste que je trouve un trou dans mon horaire (et un lift) pour monter à St-Aug pour te voir (et venir chercher le fanart en même temps…) Quoi que ça va être dur, si je commence le Cégep lundi prochain… Au pire, j'obligerai James à venir me porter chez toi okay!? XD


	7. Interrogatoire

¤¤¤Anges et Démons¤¤¤

Bon! Contente Matsuyama? J'ai publié aussi vite que j'ai pu! XD C'est que j'ai peur de publier trop vite parce que j'ai peur de perdre mon avance des chapitres déjà écris… Mais bon, je ferai mon possible, en espérant que le temps me vienne miraculeusement. C'que j'ai hâte de finir cette fic, mais en plus, je veux bien la finir et j'ai encore plus peur de la finir à la va-vite… XD

Enfin bref… Ha oui, Merci Matsuyama, pour le plus grand review que j'ai eu jusqu'à maintenant (tu sais, celle de Kitty Alchemist XD). Hééé ouiii… Un jour, je serai en même temps que toi sur MSN… ( J'ai le même problème avec Astate et toutes les autres fanficteuses… On est jamais en même temps).

¤¤¤**Anges et Démons**¤¤¤

_-Chapitre 7-_

_L'interrogatoire_

La brise fraîche de la Terre lui caressa la joue comme une délivrance. L'odeur putride et l'atmosphère lourd de poussière des Enfers lui remonta au nez en une pensée répugnante et il la repoussa aussitôt pour inspirer profondément. Le vrombissement familier des machines des hommes lui vint également aux oreilles et lui confirma qu'il était bel et bien revenu. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent vivement.

La place du Capitole s'étendait sous lui, dans la grande et charmante _Rome_, ville antique aux milles et uns passages cachés. Quelques goélands paresseux volaient en sa direction et le Colonel distingua plusieurs bateaux sur le fleuve, rempli de marchandise. Son sourire s'agrandit, seulement quelques millièmes de secondes après son arrivée.

Une secousse à sa main droite lui fit reprendre la raison. Ainsi dans les airs, positionné en plein soleil, les ailes dorées de Cahos l'aveuglèrent, l'obligeant à plisser ses yeux et à descendre plus bas. Le démon, silencieux, ne semblait pas du tout disposé à le suivre sagement, aussi se débattit-il rageusement, obligeant Roy à user de toute sa patience.

Ils allèrent se cacher à l'ombre des piliers du Colisée. Ils s'installèrent tout en haut, bien caché, ou ils ne risqueraient pas d'être surpris par les flash incessants des touristes. Roy dégaina son épée et la pointa sur le cœur du démon, qui se paralysa.

Cahos portait encore les blessures de leur dernier combat, dans le désert du Sahara. Une ou deux coupures, ici et là, avaient l'aspect de blessures infectées, aux contours sombres et sanglants. Ses ailes repliées contre son dos, toujours aussi belles, recouvertes de douces écailles ambrées, étaient criblées de tremblements. Sa queue féline était négligemment enroulée contre sa jambe, frémissante.

-Tu vas me suivre calmement, maintenant, dit Roy d'une voix autoritaire.

-Il vous retrouvera! s'écria Cahos d'une voix faiblarde, que le Colonel entendit pour la première fois.

-C'est pourquoi je préfère partir le plus vite possible, se reprit-il en tirant le poignet du démon vers le bord, là ou il ne pourra pas m'atteindre, au Paradis.

-Vous allez m'y amener!?

-Crois-tu que j'aurais fait tout ce chemin pour te laisser filer ensuite? Tu viens avec moi à la Cité Royale, j'ai quelques questions à te poser.

Il ouvrit ses puissantes ailes, bien plus grandes et puissantes que celles du démon, et l'amena vers le Sud de la ville, le portail le plus proche. Cahos se débattit comme un fou, mais n'eut droit qu'à la lame de Roy contre sa gorge, et cessa aussitôt de bouger.

Le Colonel sourit en apercevant la _Fontana di Trevi_, énorme et somptueuse fontaine aux sculptures réalistes et multiples. Il accéléra son rythme de vol et fonça droit dans le bassin d'eau claire, pour se sentir emporté dans cette sensation qu'il connaissait si bien. Vers les cieux…

Ooo

Il héla son Second-Lieutenant et le coursa un moment dans le long couloir de marbre. Les rayons de soleil s'y reflétaient et répandaient une douce chaleur un peu partout dans la Cité Royale, jusque dans les couloirs des Interrogatoires.

-Colonel?

Roy braqua ses ailes et atterrit à ses côtés, légèrement essoufflé. Il avait volé depuis la demeure de l'Empereur jusqu'ici, impatient d'apprendre des nouvelles.

-A-t-il parlé, Havoc?

-Pas du tout, il n'a pas dit un seul mot depuis votre arrivée.

-Pas étonnant, soupira Roy. Ça va être difficile de lui retirer des informations.

Le Lieutenant Havoc semblait hésiter, immobile.

-Dites, Colonel… Il n'est pas vraiment normal, pas vrai?

-Bien deviné, répondit sarcastiquement Roy.

-Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que… Il serait mieux que je vous montre…

Havoc l'incita à le suivre jusqu'à la salle ou tous les prisonniers et otages étaient enfermés. En tout, une douzaine de démons étaient attachés par les poignets et les chevilles contre le mur, incluant Cahos. Mais au contraire des autres, un peu plus à part, il restait calme et silencieux, presque pensif. La plupart des otages sifflaient et crachaient comme des chats contrariés, en sa direction. D'autres se moquaient et l'un d'entre eux tenta même de lui lancer des pierres à l'aide de sa queue de serpent.

-La plupart des démons que nous avons capturé restent solidaires, mon Colonel. Au début, je l'ai installé à côté des autres, mais dès que j'ai eu le dos tourné, ils se sont tous jetés dessus, prêts à l'étrangler. J'ai pensé qu'il était plus sage de le mettre à l'écart.

Havoc jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce, par l'ouverture de la porte, ou l'on apercevait tout les otages.

-Il n'a pas essayé de se défendre, enchaîna-t-il. Je croyais qu'il allait riposter quand je l'ai traîné à l'autre bout de la salle, mais il ne m'a rien fait.

Les sourcils froncés, Roy resta immobile, perplexe témoin des cris et insultes des démons. Il lui revint vaguement en tête son interrogatoire avec le vieux prêtre. Ce gamin avait été maudit, sans avoir rien fait. Il avait été aimé comme une mère aime son enfant à la naissance. Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus _normal_ pour un ange…

-Havoc, dit-il soudain. Quand je serai revenu de mon tour de garde, je veux que ce démon soit dans la chambre individuelle d'Interrogatoire. J'ai mes propres questions à lui poser.

-Si vous arrivez à le faire parler, mon Colonel, maugréa le Second-Lieutenant Havoc.

ooo

-Quel âge as-tu?

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un regard noir. Roy soupira et s'installa sur sa chaise. Il en offrit une autre au démon, mais il la refusa, l'air plus à l'aise contre la pierre froide du plancher. Il avait demandé à son équipe de libérer son otage de toutes chaînes et bracelets de fer, qui pourraient être gênant pour ce démon capricieux.

Étrangement, Cahos ne semblait pas inconfortable aux rayons du soleil. La salle avait été construite pour que la lumière s'infiltre allégrement, ce qui incitait généralement les démons à parler plus vite. Hors, chez son cas particulier, il ne semblait pas pressé de parler, assis en plein soleil, les yeux brillants et les ailes miroitantes.

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu aux côtés de Satan?

Toujours aucune réponse. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à utiliser la manière forte pour le faire parler. Il avait honte de l'avouer, mais ce gamin lui faisait pitié. Et jamais il ne se serait abaissé à torturer un môme.

Il soupira de nouveau, à la recherche d'une façon de faire, qu'il trouva la seconde suivante. Roy inspira profondément et ouvrit ses yeux, pour les braquer dans ceux de son otage.

-Edward.

L'appel eut l'effet escompté. Le Démon parut si choqué qu'il semblait prêt à oublier quelques instants son mutisme.

-Je suis…au courant de ton histoire. Un vieux prêtre m'a raconté ce qu'il savait, bien qu'il n'avait pas l'air de t'apprécier.

Edward renifla rageusement, la mine dégoûtée.

-Apparemment, tu ne l'apprécie pas non plus, remarqua Roy avec un sourire.

-Vous aurez beau me torturer, je ne vous dirai rien! s'écria-t-il avec hargne.

-Il n'a jamais été dans mes plans de te torturer, je crois que tes confrères en ont déjà bien assez fait.

Le Colonel avait l'impression, de toute façon, qu'agir avec douceur serait bien plus lauréat que de se perdre en tortures et interrogatoires.

-Quel âge as-tu, Edward? demanda-t-il une fois de plus.

-Ne _m'ap-pe-lez_ pas comme ça!

-Pourquoi donc? C'est le nom que ta mère t'a donné, non?

Edward grimaça et siffla de rage, les yeux fuyards.

-_Alors_, quel âge as-tu?

-192 lunes.

-Pardon?

-Cent-quatre-vingt-douze lunes! répéta Edward entre ses dents.

Interloqué, Roy resta un petit instant silencieux. Évidemment, il aurait dut s'y attendre. Les démons, sans la présence du soleil, devaient mesurer le temps par les cycles de la lunes et des marées… Mais que signifiait une lune dans le temps?

-À combien d'années en es-tu? reformula Roy.

Ce fut au tour du démon d'être désorienté.

-D'années? dit-il avec confusion. J'ai…192 lunes…Ou si vous préférez, 64 saisons…

Soixante-quatre saisons et quatre saisons par année, songea Roy en dévisageant son otage. Cent-quatre-vingt-douze lunes… Il y avait après tout un cycle de lune tout les mois sur Terre, ce qui signifiait…

-Tu as 16 ans? lança le Colonel après un léger calcul.

Edward ne sembla pas comprendre, les sourcils froncés, incertain. Mais Roy avait eu ce qu'il voulait.

-Tu es sous la protection de Satan, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, s'informa le Colonel. C'est vrai?

-Je n'ai _PAS_ besoin de protection! siffla-t-il.

Erreur de parcours. Apparemment, il avait affaire à un démon fier, et ce n'était pas en utilisant ce vocabulaire qu'il arriverait à discuter tranquillement. Le jeune démon semblait déjà bien plus disposé à répondre aux questions.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, se reprit Roy d'une voix plus douce. Si tu résides chez Satan, c'est plutôt pour avoir une demeure sûre et un répit du mépris de tes autres confrères, je me trompe?

Edward ne répondit pas, mais son silence et ses yeux perçants en disaient beaucoup.

-Tu es donc un démon qui n'a pas eu de chance, qui s'est retrouvé seul contre son espèce entière sans le vouloir, résuma Roy en se maintenant négligemment sur le dossier de sa chaise. Satan t'as accueilli sous son aile pour ton salut, et en échange, tu obéis au moindre de ses ordres. Il a dut remarquer, comme moi, ta force et ton agilité au dessus de la moyenne et a fait de toi son arme et son serviteur.

Le démon n'approuva pas, mais ne réfuta rien non plus. Il se contenta d'écouter, neutre. Roy soupira.

-Maintenant, je suppose que tu dois croire que Satan est un bon samaritain à l'âme charitable auquel tu dois ta vie et…

Il s'interrompit en apercevant la mine peu convaincue d'Edward, qui avait l'un de ses sourcils si haut qu'il se perdait dans ses mèches dorées.

-Satan? Un bon samaritain?

Répéter cette phrase lui fit afficher une grimace répugnée.

-Il est perfide, avare, mauvais joueur, voleur et cruel, ajouta Edward, l'air maintenant passablement ennuyé.

Le Colonel ne put cacher son étonnement. Il se redressa sur sa chaise, les mains croisées en circonflexe.

-Mais…C'est votre Roi, débuta-t-il, abasourdi. Vous lui devez allégeance parce qu'il vous…

-Il n'y a pas d'allégeance chez les Démons, coupa Edward en fixant sérieusement son ennemi dans les yeux. Nous le respectons parce qu'il est le plus puissant. Un démon n'a rien à faire de l'honneur et de la soumission.

-Pourquoi obéissez-vous à ses ordres, dans ce cas?

-Parce que tout démon aime se battre. C'est dans le sang que nous nageons, c'est le souffre et le fer que nous respirons. Nous naissons, vivons, et mourrons dans la guerre. Satan apporte aux Démons ce qu'ils désirent, la Guerre et le Sang. Il n'y a pas d'autres raisons valables.

Face à cette explication des plus convaincantes, Roy se laissa un moment bercer contre la chaise, silencieux et pensif. Il s'était toujours imaginé que les Démons étaient de viles créatures avides de pouvoir…

-Mais…Les Démons ne se battent-ils pas pour pourrir le cœur des hommes et posséder la Terre? demanda le Colonel, toujours stupéfait.

-Ho, c'est peut-être l'intention de Satan, répondit vaguement Edward en roulant ses yeux dorés vers le ciel. Mais les démons n'en ont rien à faire de tout ça. Si jamais Satan devrait gagner contre l'Empereur Archange, il ne partagerait rien de son butin.

-Alors, pourquoi continuez-vous à combattre si vous savez que rien ne vous attend à la toute fin?

-Vous ne m'avez pas écouté? gronda Edward, énervé. Je vous ai dit que les Démons ne cherchent pas la fortune et les âmes humaines. Que pourraient-ils en faire?

-Mais c'est insensé! s'exclama le Colonel. À quoi bon se battre si aucune récompense ne vous attend!?

Le Démon Doré soupira profondément, une main sur le front, l'air plutôt découragé.

-À quoi bon chercher à ne plus se battre quand on ne sait faire que ça? lança-t-il avec sérieux. Nous sommes éduqué dans la Guerre et le Sang, il est normal que nous ne souhaitions que nous battre, non?

L'orgueil un peu blessé et la conscience désappointée, Roy grimaça une fois de plus, ne sachant que faire. Le Démon d'Or était beaucoup plus sage qu'il ne l'aurait pensé…

-Et vous, ricana Edward. Depuis des millénaires, vous combattez vos pires ennemis sans même connaître leurs motifs!

-Les Démons ne doivent pas très bien comprendre les Anges non plus, répliqua Roy, buté.

-Ho si, ils les comprennent, murmura-t-il avec tristesse.

Surpris, le Colonel resta muet comme une carpe. Ils restèrent de longues minutes dans le silence, chacun passant à autre chose. L'ange se décida enfin à quitter, laissant un peu de repos à son otage, la tête pleine d'idées contradictoires et de questions.

Ooo

**Wilhel** : Yo Audrey !

C'est encore moi ! haha se chapitre est vraiment super ! Je suis juste déçu que Edward ne se fasse pas torturer…moi sadique ? Nooooooon pas du tout !! Tout cas juste ces quelques petit mot pour dire : Et oui ! j'ai ENCORE lut se chapitre bien avant vous ! HAHA vous êtes jaloux hein ? pas vrai pas vrai ? xD Et vous savez quoi ? j'ai DÉJÀ lut le prochain chapitre ! HAHA

Allez laisser un bon ti reviews a ma petite Audrey pour lui dire combien sa fic est hot !

Bye

Gab

**Mikie** : Si tu continues de me faire des commentaires comme ça, je vais prétendre pas te connaître…. Va donc écouter Nabari No Ou, s'pèce de folle! (Houla, je dois pas parler…) Étonnant, pour une fois, la conversation MSN que j'ai eu avec toi ce soir n'a pas fini en parlant de trucs louches… XD Comment on fait? C'est ta faute!

Et…attend une minute…T'as dit…Petite Audrey? ¬¬

Bref, on se revoie samedi pour le cosplay! J'espère que t'as fini mon fanart! (sort sa matraque électrique. Si si! Ça existe une matraque électrique!)


	8. La Notre Dame

¤¤¤Anges et Démons¤¤¤

¤¤¤**Anges et Démons**¤¤¤

Funeste nouvelle… Je pars deux semaine en appartement pour commencer mon Cégep. Je n'ai ni Internet, ni de portable… Donc, il me sera un peu difficile de publier les prochains chapitres. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les deux semaines à suivre ne seront pas vaines! Je vais écrire à la bonne vieille méthode (vous savez, ce truc qu'on appelle un crayon? XD) et m'avancer dans toutes mes fics, alors… Il ne vous faudra que patienter deux semaines!

Par contre, si j'ai le temps, je vais publier un dernier chapitre samedi matin, avant de partir au Cosplay… (Wilhel, le lift marche toujours?) Mais je ne sais pas si j'aurai l'occasion de le mettre, tout dépendra. Je vais faire de mon possible!

Eeeet merci pour toutes les reviews, ça m'encourage beaucoup. Sincèrement, quand j'ai commencé cette fic, je ne m'attendais pas à beaucoup de commentaires, puisqu'elle était un peu…Hm… J'sais pas, un peu bizarre! XD Je suis contente de m'être trompée! (J'espère que je vais répondre à certaines de tes questions, Matsuyama! )

Dans ce chapitre là, je fais souvent référence aux chapitres précédents. J'espère que vous avez bonne mémoire. XD

_-Chapitre 8-_

_La Notre-Dame_

Il faisait nuit dans la cité Royale. Même sans le soleil, le marbre et le Jade scintillait sous les étoiles, apportant à la ville un éclat presque irréaliste. Le ciel d'encre se mariait avec la tour blanche de l'Empereur et le clapotis de l'eau, maître de la pénombre, donnait aux couloirs de gypse un atmosphère serein.

Le Colonel avait pris l'habitude, après chacun de ses tours de garde, de se rendre à la Prison d'Alexandrite, brillante et majestueuse construction à l'Ouest de la ville, ou tout les prisonniers étaient contenus. Les couloirs et les murs étaient scellés de Topazes, procurant à la Prison une éternelle lumière jaunâtre, cruelle torture pour tout démon qui se respecte. Roy, lui, trouvait l'endroit tout simplement magnifique.

Comme tous les soirs, il se rendit à la pièce du fond, dans le couloir extrême Nord du deuxième étage, pour franchir la porte d'Améthyste. Un démon doré, particulièrement beau, leva lentement la tête, dérangé dans son repos silencieux.

-Comment te portes-tu? lança Roy en guise de salut.

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne répondait jamais à cette question. Le Colonel se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, les jambes ankylosées et les ailes pendantes.

-Encore des questions? soupira Edward.

-Pas ce soir, grogna Roy en se massant les tempes. Un de tes petits copains démons a bien faillit me tuer pendant mon tour de garde.

-Pardonnez mon manque de réaction. Comme je suis un prétendu ennemi, je ne suis pas censé m'inquiéter de votre survie.

Le Colonel ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Ça fait deux semaines que tu es ici, remarqua-t-il. J'ai demandé à l'Empereur de…

-Deux semaines?

-Quatorze nuits, si tu préfères. Mais peu importe, j'ai demandé à l'Empereur la permission de te faire prendre un peu d'air.

Méfiant, Edward pinça les lèvres.

-Vous n'avez jamais permis aux autres prisonniers d'en faire autant.

-Qu'en sais-tu? Tu es à l'extrême du bâtiment et à l'écart des autres, sourit Roy.

Le démon leva un poing et cogna trois coups contre les murs d'Alexandrite, qui se répercutèrent quelques instants partout dans l'étage.

-Tout est écho, élucida Edward d'une mine satisfaite. Je n'ai qu'à coller mon oreille pour savoir tout ce qui se passe dans le bâtiment entier.

Roy perdit aussitôt son sourire et ses ailes s'affaissèrent en même temps que ses épaules.

-Alors? Pourquoi y aurais-je plus droit que les autres? dit Edward, toujours suspicieux.

-Disons que tu est plus sage que tes confrères, maugréa-t-il. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, acceptes-tu?

-Peut-être est-ce un piège..?

-Je t'ai dit qu'il n'était pas dans mes plans de te faire du mal. Mais tu dois me permettre que tu ne tenteras pas de t'enfuir à mon insu.

-Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de partir, répondit-il d'un ton léger.

Ooo

-Nous sommes à Paris.

-J'avais cru remarquer.

Une nuit de lune, ennuagée, se levait sur Paris la lumineuse. Malgré l'heure tardive, les lumières fusaient de partout à travers la ville et quelques feux d'artifices, lancé par les hommes, illuminaient la Tour Eiffel.

-Pourquoi ai-je droit à tant de liberté? lança soudain Edward en faisant du surplace, les ailes battantes.

-Je crois que l'Empereur attend beaucoup de toi, répondit le Colonel en se dirigeant vers la _Notre-Dame-de-Paris_ par habitude. Et toi? Pourquoi ne souhaites-tu pas retourner parmi les tiens?

Ils se posèrent à la base des tours, dans l'une des cavités de construction.

-Ici ou ailleurs, répliqua Edward en haussant les épaules, il n'y a pas de différence. Je suis un traître partout.

Il étira ses ailes à leur maximum, qui projetèrent des éclats lumineux contre les parois de pierre de la cathédrale. Ses oreilles félines se plaquèrent contre son crâne, dissimulées par sa chevelure chatoyante.

-Nous sommes à la Grande Cathédrale? remarqua-t-il.

-La _Notre-Dame-de-Paris_, rectifia Roy.

Mais Edward n'écoutait plus. Il s'était envolé d'un mouvement brusque, faisant sursauter le Colonel qui s'élança à sa poursuite. Avec soulagement, il l'aperçut tout en haut, posé près des gargouilles de pierre.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris? ragea Roy.

-Ce sont les gardiens de la cathédrale, murmura le démon d'or, une main glissant contre les ailes d'une statue.

Le Colonel sourit doucement. Il n'était donc pas le seul à s'intéresser à ces statues..?

-Ce sont des démons, chuchota toujours Edward.

-Selon les légendes humaines, peut-être, pouffa le Colonel. Ce ne sont que des statues de pierre pour éloigner les mauvais esprits, je crois…

Le démon ne semblait pas d'accord. Il hochait doucement la tête, sans quitter des yeux la statue.

-Ce sont des démons maudits.

Interloqué, le Colonel se posa à ses côtés en tendant ses grandes ailes vers le ciel.

-C'est juste des gargouilles, Edward, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix douce. Les humains les ont sculptées…

-Non, ils étaient des nôtres.

Il se déplaça vers la droite et se replia près de l'une des gargouilles. Elle avait d'énormes ailes de chauve-souris et la silhouette d'un puma. Seul son visage paraissait humain. Edward laissa glisser ses doigts contre le nez de pierre, longeant le menton pour finir à la nuque.

-Vous savez ce qui s'est passé ici, non?

-Bien sûr que si, grogna Roy en bombant le torse. C'est ici-même que l'Empereur a combattu Lucifer.

-Vous n'êtes pas si ignorant, en fin de compte.

Le Colonel bandit les ailes, furieux. La cathédrale était leur sanctuaire, à eux les anges. Les démons n'avaient rien à faire ici…

-Savez-vous tous les détails de cette bataille de jadis? murmura la voix d'Edward dans la nuit.

-Pas tous, répondit Roy, bourru. Mais j'en sais assez pour affirmer que la Notre-Dame est le sanctuaire des anges, pas des démons.

-Peut-être, admit le blond avec regret. Maintenant que Paris vous appartient, nous n'avons plus le droit de nous y recueillir.

-Sottises! Les démons ne se sont jamais recueilli ici!

-Votre vénéré Empereur n'aurait jamais vaincu Lucifer sans l'aide des démons, lança brusquement Edward.

-Quoi? s'exclama Roy, choqué. Je crois que tu ne sais pas de…

-Non, _vous_, vous ne savez pas. Il y a de cela des millénaires, ton Empereur serait mort ici même si ça n'avait pas été d'Esméralda.

Confus et furieux, le Colonel dévisagea Edward, ne trouvant rien à ajouter. Il n'avait jamais connu les futilités de cette bataille historique, mais il savait que l'Empereur en était sortit victorieux. Le démon d'or semblait passablement énervé de son ignorance, aussi se pressa-t-il d'enchaîner, d'une voix monocorde.

-Il y a des millions d'années, Esméralda, une démone, est tombée amoureuse de l'Empereur. Elle fut maudite par sa race et perçut comme un traîtresse à son sang. Lors de la grande bataille, l'Empereur se fit transpercer le cœur par l'épée de Lucifer, mais Esméralda, éperdument amoureuse de lui, lui donna son propre cœur et mourut. L'Empereur Archange tua Lucifer de son épée et bénit les lieux. Aujourd'hui, Esméralda est symbolique à la cathédrale et figure même dans certains contes des humains.

-C'est une histoire bien jolie, mais rien ne me prouve qu'elle est vraie, renifla hargneusement le Colonel. Comment se fait-il que je n'ais jamais entendu parler de cette histoire si elle est si importante?

-Ho, l'Empereur a dut taire l'affaire, répondit Edward d'une expression blasée. Après tout, ce ne serait pas très bon pour le moral de ses troupes s'il devait laisser entendre qu'une démone l'a sauvé de la mort, lui, l'invisible combattant contre les forces du mal.

Abasourdi, le Colonel leva une main pour la poser sur la statue du puma ailé. Elle était lisse, mais froide. Ses yeux, ornés de pierres argentées, paraissaient bouger sous l'ombre des nuages.

-Que sont les démons maudits? murmura-t-il.

-Des traîtres, répondit Edward, également à voix basse. Des démons capables d'aimer.

Il effleura la statue avec one douceur particulière.

-C'est maman.

Sa queue féline s'enroula contre celle de roche, froide, qui était sculptées à même la pierre.

-Ta mère? répéta le Colonel, perplexe.

Il jeta un œil plus attentif à la gargouille. Rien en elle ne prouvait qu'elle avait un jour été une démone, hormis ses ailes reptiliennes, dont les écailles saillaient à travers le granit.

-Mais… Pourquoi serait-elle ici?

-Parce qu'elle était maudite. Son esprit, à sa mort, est venu rejoindre les autres, ici ou réside l'âme d'Esméralda.

-Et ton père? Il n'y est pas?

-Non. Il n'a jamais aimé maman comme il ne m'a jamais aimé non plus. Un démon dans les règles, quoi…

Le Colonel toussota, toujours hésitant à demander ce à quoi il n'avait jamais eu de réponses.

-Je n'ai jamais tout compris, en fait, débuta-t-il à voix basse.

-Quoi?

-Ta mère, était-elle comme…toi?

-Je n'en sais rien, elle est morte tôt, j'étais trop jeune.

-Et pourquoi t'a-t-elle maudit?

-Elle ne m'a pas maudit, grimaça Edward. Elle m'a simplement aimé comme n'importe quelle mère aime son propre enfant. Elle s'est probablement fait tuée par d'autres démons ensuite… En Enfer, un enfant est simplement perçu comme une descendance à élever dans le Sang et la Guerre, rien d'autre. Aucune démone n'aime son enfant comme chez vous, les anges, et même chez les humains.

-Mais pourquoi es-tu ainsi? Pourquoi es-tu si différent alors que tu n'as…

-Qui sait, le coupa Edward. Tout ça, ce sont des lois qui nous dépassent, peut-être même de la Magie, je n'en sais rien. Comme je ne suis pas censé aimer, ni être aimer, on m'a puni, et voilà le résultat.

Ils restèrent longtemps immobile, à contempler les rayons de lune illuminer les gardiens muets de la cathédrale. Leurs visages, qui étaient menaçants le jour, semblaient paisibles dans les profondeurs de la nuit. Leurs yeux d'argent scintillait sous les ombres, éternels témoins de la ville de Paris.

Ooo

J'espère que vous comprenez un peu plus, ça m'a permis de faire de l'ordre dans mes propres idées…XD

Alors…He bien… (soupir) On se revoit dans deux semaines! T-T


	9. Le Coeur

¤¤¤Anges et Démons¤¤¤

¤¤¤**Anges et Démons**¤¤¤

Soupir. Juste a temps! Vendredi soir, avant de me coucher, le voilà. Je continue pourtant de prier que les fics que je veux voir la suite seront là demain à mon réveil avant mon départ XD (Ed : Mais t'es nulle ou quoi!? Tu pars que deux semaines, fais-en pas un plat! Mikie : Maiiiis-heuuuuu!)

_-Chapitre 9-_

_Le Cœur_

-J'ai des nouvelles!

Roy entra en trombe dans la pièce ou Edward restait enfermé, en dehors se ses promenades à Paris. Comme toujours, il ne montra aucun enthousiasme à l'entrée de Roy et frôla même l'indifférence en s'étendant plus confortablement contre les topazes incrustées.

-Tu pourrais au moins faire semblait de t'y intéresser, grogna Roy.

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt.

L'ange se laissa tomber sur sa chaise habituelle, résigné, mais n'ayant rien perdu de son entrain.

-J'ai parlé de toi auprès de l'Empereur.

-Encore?

-Tu devrais m'être reconnaissant, j'ai conclu un pacte avec lui.

Avec une méfiance non dissimulée, Edward leva un peu la tête tel un lièvre en alerte.

-J'ai réussi à obtenir ta libération, débuta Roy.

-À quelles conditions?

-Tu dois dire tout ce que tu sais à l'Empereur. En échange, il garantira ta liberté et ta protection.

-J'aurais dut m'en douter.

-Enfin, Edward! Tu ne peux pas refuser ça! Tu imagines à quels privilèges tu as droit? L'Empereur est prêt à effacer toutes tes fautes passées et faire de toi l'un des nôtres! Tu es déjà reconnu comme étant un traître chez les tiens, en devenir un vrai donnerait beaucoup plus de sens…

Le jeune ne joignit rien, toujours soucieux et soupçonneux.

-Si tu le souhaites, tu pourras même te battre à mes côtés, ajouta Roy.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'au dernier moment, je ne me retournerai pas contre vous pour rejoindre les miens?

-Tu ne ferais jamais ça, répondit rapidement Roy, sans la moindre hésitation.

-Peut-être que vous me connaissez mal.

-Je suis convaincu du contraire.

Ils se défièrent du regard plusieurs minutes, muets comme des carpes. Edward finit par soupirer et se retourna contre les murs d'Améthystes, ignorant superbement le Colonel.

Ooo

-Pourquoi gardons-nous toujours à Paris? questionna Edward.

-Parce que c'est la ville dont je suis entièrement responsable.

-Et pourquoi avoir choisit Paris?

Roy haussa les épaules. Pourquoi? Il n'aurait su expliquer. Cette cité avait son charme bien à elle, quoi qu'un peu trop populeuse. Mais ce n'était pas des arguments qui lui aurait permis de défendre ce point de vue. Probablement que la Cathédrale y était pour beaucoup…

-Je préfère être ici qu'être dans les déserts du continent Central.

-L'Afrique?

-Ha? Les humains l'appèlent ainsi?

-Oui, répondit posément Edward en se posant sur le sommet de la tour Eiffel, vite suivit par Roy. L'Afrique, le Berceau de la Vie sur Terre, _Taferka_, la propriété terrienne…

La vue était magnifique. De nuit, il était facile de distinguer les rues et les boulevards éclairés par les lumières artificielles, parfois bleues, vertes, roses ou pourpres. L'air était un peu frais, balayé par la brise nocturne et le ciel était couvert, mais clair, illuminé par les rayons de lune qui traversaient les nuages.

-De ou tiens-tu tout ces noms?

-Des livres.

-Des livres?

-Oui, je sais lire, lança Edward d'une voix vexée, répondant au passage à la question muette du Colonel. J'allais souvent faire un tour dans la bibliothèque personnelle de Satan.

-Satan a une bibliothèque!?

Edward soupira bruyamment.

-Vous savez, ce n'est pas parce que nous ne sommes pas des philosophes nés que nous sommes tous illettrés et stupides.

-Satan te laissait faire?

-Il n'était pas au courant. Je suis plus alerte que lui…

Le Colonel s'esclaffa, les ailes braquées pour garder son équilibre vacillant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?

-Rien, pouffa Roy, une larme à l'œil. Tu ne manques pas de culot, vraiment. T'infiltrer comme ça, sous le nez du Roi des Enfers… Et pour des livres, en plus…

-Ils étaient intéressants! répliqua-t-il d'une voix boudeuse. Grâce à eux, je sais pleins de choses que tu ignores!

-Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, gloussa le Colonel. Pourquoi tenais-tu tant à les lire?

-Je ne sais pas… Je crois que je voulais savoir s'il… y en avait eu d'autres, comme moi, avant…

Le Colonel cessa de rire, soudain sérieux. Il était vrai que les démons dorés ne courraient pas les rues. Est-ce que tout les démons maudits arboraient cette apparence unique? Avaient-ils tous ses ailes fabuleuses, brillant de mille feux, ses yeux ambrés profonds, ses douces oreilles félines duvetées, ce visage presque angélique, simple et naturel, mais pourtant adorable, et cette…

-Colonel?

Il se ressaisit, revenant brusquement sur Terre.

-Quoi?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Roy jeta un œil aux alentours, soucieux de trouver ce qu'il pourrait y avoir d'anormal, sans pourtant rien discerner. Il se retourna vers Edward qui, lui, contemplait le ciel. Roy fit de même. Une goutte d'eau lui tomba sur la paupière. Il s'esclaffa une nouvelle fois, tandis qu'Edward grimaçait, apparemment mal à l'aise.

-Ça, ce n'est que de la pluie.

-C'est ça, la pluie? grinça le démon, recroquevillé.

Il n'attendit aucune réponse puisqu'il s'élança dans les airs pour voler rapidement vers une petite église non loin de là. Le Colonel s'empressa de le suivre, pour se réfugier, comme lui, sous l'un des toits surélevés. Edward était déjà trempé, les cheveux ruisselants d'eau. Il gesticulait d'une jambe à l'autre à la manière d'un pingouin.

-Je n'aime pas la pluie! se plaignit-il.

Ses oreilles et sa queue se secouaient sans cesse dans une vaine tentative de se débarrasser de l'eau dont ils étaient empreints.

-Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi humide, geignit-il une fois de plus en essorant le bout de ses ailes.

-C'est de l'eau, normal, sourit Roy.

-Je le sais bien! répliqua Edward avec humeur.

Le Colonel pouffa une fois de plus, amusé par ce comportement enflammé. Il se sécha également, n'appréciant pas particulièrement d'être trempé, avec cette armure d'argent lourde et glissante. Il retira sa cuirasse et la laissa à l'abris, un peu plus loin, tandis qu'il s'approchait de la silhouette d'Edward, qui trépidait toujours autant.

-C'est agréable, parfois, la pluie, remarqua le Colonel, toujours attendri.

-Je n'aime pas ça, répéta-t-il encore, le visage crispé. J'ai l'impression d'être…dans…

Apparemment, il ne trouva aucun mot pour décrire le dégoût qui l'assaillait au moment présent puisqu'il se laissa tomber sans douceur sur le sol, comme l'aurait fait un petit bambin boudeur. Roy ouvrit son aile droite, dont la longueur devait bien atteindre les presque trois mètres, pour couvrir de son envergure le petit démon de la pluie incessante. Il la maintint ainsi sans effort, tout en s'asseyant à ses côtés, tout prêt, pour contempler la cime d'un boisé qui entourait l'Église.

Ils demeurèrent un petit moment, silencieux. Seul le bruissement de la pluie contre le sol murmurait à leurs oreilles, parfois accompagné par la brise de nuit. L'averse ne semblait pas prête de s'arrêter, aussi le Colonel maintint son aile bien ouverte, tel un toit protecteur, au dessus de la silhouette dorée assise à sa droite.

-Colonel?

Il s'interrompit dans son inspection des bois des alentours. Edward lui jetait un regard en coin, par dessus son épaule. Comme il ne semblait pas prêt à parler, Roy leva les sourcils et sourit d'un signe encourageant, toute oreille.

-Qu'avez-vous dit à l'Empereur pour qu'il me permette ma liberté?

Roy déglutit imperceptiblement.

-Je lui ai promis que tu parlerais, que tu nous révèlerais plusieurs informations sur…

-Non, je ne crois pas que vous vous êtes contenté de ça, coupa Edward, fixant toujours le Colonel de ses yeux perçants. Qu'avez-vous dit à l'Empereur pour qu'il ait une telle confiance en mes agissements? N'importe quel démon un peu futé aurait pu laisser à Archange un charabias de mensonges pour avoir droit à la liberté. Pour qu'il ait tant foi en moi, vous avez dut le convaincre. Que lui avez-vous dit?

Il ne semblait pas prêt de laisser tomber l'affaire. Ses prunelles dorées tremblaient, miroir d'une personnalité déterminée.

-Je… Je lui ai dit que tu étais digne de confiance, tenta le Colonel en fuyant son regard.

-Et il vous a cru, comme ça, sans poser plus de questions? ricana-t-il, sceptique.

-Je lui ai dit que tu étais différent des autres de ta race et que tu tenais tes paroles!

-Et votre simple témoignage lui a montré la voix de la sagesse? se moqua Edward.

-L'Empereur a foi en mon jugement, répliqua Roy avec honneur.

-Il est donc si facile de convaincre Sir Michael le Grand? En fin de compte, il n'est que naïf et…

-Je lui ai dit que tu avais un cœur! s'écria le Colonel.

Edward s'interrompit dans sa sérénade. Sa queue avait cessé de balayer le sol avec nervosité, ses oreilles de chat s'étaient relevées, alertes. Le Colonel reprenait son souffle comme s'il serait revenu d'un marathon, scrutant presque avec colère la silhouette détournée du démon, qui s'était soudain paralysée. Roy soupira et reprit peu à peu son calme, inspirant lentement l'air humidifié par cette averse surprise.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est si dur pour toi d'admettre que tu puisses être capable d'aimer? murmura Roy, à peine plus haut que le chuchotement de la pluie.

-Parce qu'on me l'a toujours interdit, marmonna-t-il très bas.

Le Colonel rapprocha son aile et la replia légèrement, de manière à l'abrier telle une couverture de plumes. Edward n'ajouta rien d'autre et se contenta d'écouter les pluie tomber sur les toits environnants, couvert par le manteau de plumes blanches qui constituaient son abris contre l'averse.

Ooo

Aw :3 Oui je sais, il était temps que je commence à incruster le RoyEd hen? XD


	10. Promenade

Pour à peu près la même raison que tout le monde (c'est-à-dire, la rentrée) j'ai pris du retard

Pour à peu près la même raison que tout le monde (c'est-à-dire, la rentrée) j'ai pris du retard. Et moi qui voulait finir cette fic au plus vite…--' Enfin bon, la fin ne devrait pas tarder. En espérant avoir le temps de publier la suite avant la fin septembre (buuh… Les devoirs c'est le maaal! XD)

¤¤¤ **Anges et Démons** ¤¤¤

_-Chapitre 10-_

_Promenade_

Edward étira ses ailes à leur maximum, les muscles engourdi par le froid matinal et l'air humide que la pluie avait laissé en cadeau au jour nouveau. Roy remettait sans grand enthousiasme son armure d'argent, qui grinçait par endroit. Lui comme le démon ne semblaient pas enchantés de retourner à la Cité Royale, qui leur promettait pourtant la douche chaleur réconfortante du soleil éternel.

-Pourquoi ne pas plutôt aller voir les environs? demanda Edward en s'accoudant tel un chat paresseux sur le rebord du toit qui leur avait servi d'abris contre l'averse.

-Je connais les environs par cœur, sourit tristement Roy.

-Dans ce cas, allons plus loin.

-J'ai un rapport à faire à l'Empereur, je ne peux pas me permettre de…

-À quoi bon? bouda Edward. Il ne s'est rien passé de toute la nuit, qu'auras-tu à lui dire de plus que tous les matins?

-C'est la procédure, gronda-t-il, apparemment presque convaincu par les arguments ennemis.

-C'est à mourir d'ennui, soupira le blond. Vous faites toujours la même chose, ça doit être barbant…

Il s'élança dans la brise, indifférent au soleil timide, qui aurait fait grincer des dents n'importe quel démon normal.

-Barbant? pouffa le Colonel en le suivant.

-Oui, barbant, répéta-t-il. Tu sais, ennuyeux, assommant, fastidieux et…

-J'avais compris…

-Sérieusement, pourquoi vous embêtez-vous toujours avec tous ces devoirs hiérarchiques? Moi, si j'étais un ange, j'en profiterais pour faire plein de choses…

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, soupira le Colonel, les ailes braquées vers le soleil. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes des anges que nous avons la liberté.

-Vous l'avez pleinement, rouspéta Edward, c'est juste que vous n'en profitez pas. Vous préférez vous borner dans vos idéologies héroïques pour sauver la Terre du Mal…

-Idéologies héroïques!? Ça n'a rien à voir!

Le blond afficha une mine particulièrement ennuyée, avant de sourire à pleine dent en direction de Roy, pour ensuite partir à grande vitesse vers le bas, criant de joie face au vide et au vent. Le cœur du Colonel lui monta à la gorge en voyant que le démon ne faisait toujours rien pour rattraper sa chute. Même un ange plutôt puissant mourrait avec un tel choc!

Il s'envola rapidement à sa suite, voyant le sol se rapprocher dangereusement. Les silhouettes grises devinrent distinctes, les machines des Hommes devinrent nettes et précises, les rues de terre grises grossissaient à vue d'œil, et Edward, lui, tombait toujours, ses ailes dorées molles contre son corps.

Il jura et accéléra, fila comme une flèche sous la silhouette dorée pour l'empoigner sans la moindre difficulté. Le poids du démon lui fit braquer les bras et ses ailes de plumes. Il s'éloigna précipitamment, s'assurant que le sol soit loin, loin en dessous d'eux. Il s'apprêtait à lâcher Edward lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le démon riait à en perdre le souffle. Ce qui l'agaça au plus haut point.

-T'es débile ou quoi!? Tu aurais pu te tuer, et toi, tu ris?

-J'le savais! s'esclaffa Edward. Trop prévisible!

Il reprit son souffle, une larme à l'œil.

-Vous êtes tellement sérieux, remarqua-t-il malicieusement. Je savais très bien que tu viendrais me sauver avant que je ne me casse le cou.

-Pour toi, c'est un jeu? gronda Roy, furibond.

-Je sais très bien que ta manie de jouer les héros m'assurait d'être hors de danger…

Le Colonel était loin de rire. Furieux qu'on se soit ainsi joué de lui, il restait silencieux, fixant Edward avec le regard le plus noir dont il était capable.

-Bon, Môssieux le héros, vous pouvez me laisser partir, maintenant?

Le Colonel le lâcha brusquement, frustré. Il resta indifférent au cri de protestation d'Edward et fila tranquillement vers le portail le plus près.

-Attend! cria le démon. Et notre promenade dans tout ça?

-Je n'ai jamais parlé de promenade, grogna Roy. J'ai un rapport à remettre.

-Alors, quoi, tu m'en veux encore? minauda-t-il. C'était qu'une blague…

-Tu as un sens de l'humour douteux, dans ce cas.

-C'est toi qui est trop sérieux!

-Tu aurais pu te tuer!

-Mais tu es venu me sauver.

-Si je ne t'avais pas rattrapé avant, tu en serais mort.

-Je ne serais pas assez stupide pour me laisser tomber au sol. Quelle stupide façon de mourir…

-Il aurait pu arriver un imprévu, n'importe quoi!

Edward s'immobilisa soudain et pouffa. Cet arrêt soudain mis la puce à l'oreille du Colonel, qui n'y voyait rien qui vaille. Le démon doré faisait du sur place, un sourire malsain aux lèvres, comme s'il venait de faire la découverte la plus importante et s'apprêtait à en tirer profit.

-Quoi? s'inquiéta Roy.

-Vous étiez inquiet?

-Hein?

Edward sourit de plus belle.

-Vous vous êtes inquiété, quand je me suis laissé tomber, pas vrai?

-Évidemment, qu'est-ce que tu crois!? Tu aurais pu en mourir si je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Edward le percuta de plein fouet, riant à bout de souffle, une main pressée contre son ventre pour diminuer les crampes. Ne sachant que faire face à cette attitude on-ne-peut-plus alarmante, le Colonel se contenta de l'empêcher de retomber de nouveau, jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne enfin ses esprits et se contente de glousser.

-Maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il y a de si amusant? grinça Roy.

-Je ne savais pas que c'était ça, être inquiet pour quelqu'un, s'esclaffa Edward, qui reprit son fou-rire, sous les yeux impuissants d'un Colonel apparemment dépassé.

-Et c'était quoi, selon toi?

-Je ne sais pas, sourit-il, les yeux aussi brillants que des miroirs. Je pensais seulement que vous n'étiez qu'un rabat-joie sans humour, mais en fait, ce n'est pas ça du tout.

Cette fois-ci, le Colonel commençait sérieusement à se demander si la chute de tout à l'heure ne lui avait pas un peu ruiné le cerveau. Il ne comprenait pas grand chose au charabias d'Edward, mais, visiblement, ça semblait le faire rire.

-En fait, vous n'étiez qu'inquiet, s'exclama le blond avec de joie qu'un enfant ayant découvert par lui-même que deux et deux font quatre.

-Ça t'arrive d'être déchiffrable? soupira le Colonel.

-C'est génial! Vous ne comprenez pas? Vous vous êtes inquiété!

-En quoi est-ce sensationnel?

-Je n'ai jamais vu personne s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un, dit-il en se calmant légèrement. Je ne savais pas que ça faisait cet effet, c'est vraiment bizarre…

-Je ne te suis toujours pas, en fait.

-Laissez tomber, sourit Edward. Bon, alors et la promenade? Ou on va?

-Je n'ai jamais approuvé la promenade, sourit Roy d'une mine contrite.

Il vola néanmoins en sens contraire au portail menant à la Cité Royale. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas grand chose de nouveau à annoncer à l'Empereur. De plus, les devoirs de défense et de protection ne l'attiraient pas vraiment en cet instant précis. Son cœur était plutôt aux rires, chose plutôt aisée en compagnie d'Edward, qui ne semblait d'ailleurs pas prêt de s'arrêter de glousser.

Ooo

-Vous m'avez demandé, Empereur?

Le Colonel se prosterna avec élégance, sa cuirasse d'argent scintillante sous les éclats de la salle du Conseil. Il mima une attitude neutre, bien que son esprit était loin, ailleurs, quelque part sur la Terre, à voler au dessus des Îles Brûlantes aux côtés d'Edward.

-J'ai été surpris de ne pas vous voir ce matin, au rapport, lança-t-il de sa froideur qui le caractérisait.

Roy grimaça intérieurement. Même s'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir fait chou blanc sur ses devoirs matinaux, il avait tout de même le doute que cette gaffe ne ferait tâche dans son dossier…

-Tous mes pardons, Empereur, s'excusa-t-il. Comme rien ne s'était produit cette nuit, j'ai cru bon de…

-…De vous balader au dessus des Caraïbes avec le prisonnier, je sais.

Roy déglutit, la tête toujours penchée en révérence.

-Vous êtes mon meilleur officier, Mustang, débuta-t-il.

Aussitôt, son aura de puissance, qui émanait toujours de lui, sembla ronger les espaces vides de la salle, augmentant sa vigueur.

-Je souhaiterais qu'un tel manquement au devoir ne se reproduise plus.

Contrairement à jadis, les réprimandes de Sir Archange lui laissèrent plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Quelques années plus tôt, il aurait totalement croulé sous le poids du déshonneur. Hors, aujourd'hui, tout ça lui semblait lointain et ce reproche, même émis par l'Empereur lui-même, ne lui apparaissait que comme un vulgaire commentaire sans intérêt.

-Par contre, vous me serez utile, reprit-il en se redressant sur son trône. Il semble que Satan ait pris au sérieux l'Ultimatum que vous lui avez lancé lors de votre échappatoire dernier. Promesse tenue, nous devons nous rendre aux Terres de Glaces pour y gagner la bataille.

Sir Archange sourit. Ses yeux bleus, froids, s'assombrirent.

-Il est maintenant temps de se servir de l'arme que vous m'avez si judicieusement proposé. Amenez-moi le prisonnier, qu'il parle.

Ooo

Un peu petit. C'est… L'avant-avant dernier chapitre! XD Bref il en reste deux avant qu'elle ne soit terminée (si je suis à la lettre mon idée, évidemment). J'espère que la suite ne tardera pas…XD Je vais faire de mon mieux!


	11. Place aux Combats

¤¤¤ Anges et Démons ¤¤¤

Brrr… Il fait très froid ici. L'hiver commence… T-T Tu parles d'une joie, on est à peine en octobre et il fait déjà –5 le matin, quand je me lève… J'ai dut retirer mes mitaines pour écrire sur le clavier (on a un pitiiiiit problème de chauffage XD) et j'ai les doigts tout gelés!

Et désolé pour le GRAND retard. Je vais tenir (je devrais en tout cas) mon échéance pour la fin de cette fic, mais ce chapitre là arrive en retard parce que je n'avais pas prévu les examens de mi-session (j'en ai pleiiiin la têteuh!). Mais j'y suis arrivée quand même! :3 (Et bon, j'avoue que la fin de semaine dernière, j'ai consacré mon temps à commencer une autre fic plutôt que de finir celle-là…XD)

¤¤¤ **Anges et Démons** ¤¤¤

-Chapitre 11-

Place aux combats

Roy frissonna sous sa cuirasse de fer. La chair de poule lui montait jusqu'à l'échine et son sang bouillonnait, lui donnant la désagréable impression d'avoir une fièvre. Le vent froid des Terres de Glaces parcourait tous les points faibles de son armure et mordait sa peau comme un serpent. Il plaignait Edward qui, lui, avait refusé de porter la moindre protection, laissant le froid cruel lui ronger les muscles. Il volait à ses côtés, contemplant au loin. Même ici, sous le soleil inexistant et le ciel couvert, ses ailes faisaient office de point de repère et semblaient à elles seules illuminer les alentours.

-Quand arriveront-ils? s'enquit le lieutenant Hawkeye en venant à leur rencontre.

Roy se tourna vers Edward, qui continuait de fixer l'horizon, muet.

-Il nous le dira, assura le Colonel.

Riza pinça les lèvres. Contrairement au Colonel, elle ne faisait guère confiance au démon et s'était par ailleurs opposée à sa participation à l'Ultimatum des Terres de Glaces.

-Comment en être certain? répliqua-t-elle froidement.

Le Colonel ne répondit rien, mais la gratifia d'un regard impérieux qui l'obligea au silence. Douter d'Edward, selon lui, n'avait pas raison d'être.

Elle fit une légère révérence et partit en sens inverse, vaincue.

-Soyez attentif, conseilla Edward, seulement une fois que Riza fut loin.

-Nous les verrons arriver, non?

-Non. Si Satan mène les troupes, vous ne les verrez jamais.

-Et si ce n'est pas lui?

-Ce sera lui.

-Comment le sais-tu?

-C'est son genre.

Sa voix sérieuse sonna un petit moment entre les oreilles du Colonel qui commençait à devenir inquiet.

-Ils seront beaucoup?

-Des milliers.

-Pourquoi Satan envoie-t-il toutes ses troupes ici?

-Parce qu'il n'aime pas qu'on se joue de lui.

-Qu'on se joue de lui? répéta Roy.

-Vous l'avez humilié lors de votre dernière rencontre. Il sait très bien que vous êtes à la tête de cette bataille. Il voudra vous faire payer cher votre affront.

Cette fois-ci, le Colonel déglutit, angoissé. Tous les morts de cette bataille, les blessures et les pertes, tout serait de sa faute alors?

-Vous n'êtes pas à blâmer, lança Edward comme s'il avait lut ses pensées. Suivez ce que je dirai et il y aura moins de morts.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit que Satan n'utilisera pas une nouvelle stratégie?

-Il est futé, mais conservateur, assura le démon d'un ton léger. J'ai passé plus de vingt lunes à ses côtés, il n'est pas si dur à prévoir, si on le connaît bien.

Il claqua des dents, frissonnant.

-Pourquoi avez-vous proposé un endroit aussi froid? maugréa-t-il.

-C'est la première idée qui m'est venue à l'esprit, avoua Roy, le cœur serré.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, pourtant, qu'il angoissait à l'aube d'une bataille. Qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer lors des combats. Une seule flèche, un seul coup d'épée et il pourrait en être finit d'Edward. Il avait été si fou de le permettre de combattre à ses côtés, pourquoi avait-il autorisé sa participation!? C'était si stupide… Jamais il n'arriverait à bien se battre s'il ne cessait de s'inquiéter de la survie de son prisonnier.

-Je…

Roy déglutit, incapable de continuer ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

-Quoi? répondit Edward, curieux.

Il serra ses mains moites, incapable de le lui dire réellement, tant qu'il préféra ne rien dire du tout. Pas ça en tout cas, pas tout de suite…

-Ne t'approche pas de Satan, finit-il par dire.

-Pourquoi?

-Il te tuerait. Tu es un traître, maintenant.

Le démon sourit légèrement, l'air plutôt touché de cet aveu caché.

-Il sera dur de l'éviter, autant pour moi que pour vous. Il s'arrangera pour nous trouver.

-Dans ce cas, reste près de moi, dit le Colonel d'une voix bourrue.

-Je sais me défendre, pouffa Edward.

-Je sais bien! Mais j'aurai l'esprit plus tranquille si je sais ou tu te trouves…

Le Colonel se dépêcha de se tourner vers l'horizon, ne laissant que son dos face à Edward afin de s'assurer que ce dernier ne voyait pas son visage. S'il avait cru qu'il irait jusqu'à lui dire _ça_…

Edward avait cessé de rire. Il n'entendit que la battement de ses ailes s'adoucir. Il osa glisser un regard vers l'arrière, et vit le démon, souriant, encore plus radieux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à parler, mais une flèche siffla à l'oreille du Colonel et lui coupa une infime parcelle de mèches noires. Le démon s'élança sur lui et le poussa de tout son poids, lui faisait éviter une autre volée de flèches qui lui étaient destinées.

-Il fait partir en retrait! cria le Colonel.

D'un puissant coup d'ailes, il rebroussa chemin en entraînant Edward avec lui par la main. Ils se dirigèrent vers les forces de la Cité Royale avec une ardeur renouvelée, évitant quelques dernières flèches qui frôlaient toujours leurs chevilles ou leurs coudes.

-Pourquoi gaspillent-ils leurs flèches sur nous? se demanda le Colonel entre deux souffles.

-Votre mort avant même le début des combats aurait réjouit Satan, répondit Edward, haletant. Ll espérait peut-être décourager vos armées, ou encore pire, les mettre en colère.

-Les mettre en colère? Pourquoi ferait-il ça? C'est une idée suicidaire de rendre furieux des milliers de soldats ennemis!

-C'est de Satan dont nous parlons, rappela le blond. Il s'assurera de jouer un peu avec ses proies avant de les avaler tout rond.

Roy déglutit et rejoint vite les rangs, s'assurant qu'Edward était à ses côtés. Il leva le bras, pour que toutes ses troupes l'aperçoivent. La sensation de hâte, le frémissement des ailes des soldats et leur impatience étaient perceptibles dans chaque millimètres carrés de l'atmosphère glacial des Terres de Glaces.

-N'ayez aucune pitié! ordonna Roy, dont la voix sembla s'amplifier jusqu'aux montagnes environnantes. Car ils n'en auront pas pour vous!

Il abaissa le bras. Aussitôt, des milliers d'anges, parfaitement synchronisés, bandèrent leur arcs et pointèrent leurs flèches blanches vers les cieux qui s'assombrissaient de plus en plus. La pointe de celle-ci étaient démunies des plumes de cygnes dont elles étaient habituellement pourvues, assurant ainsi qu'elles ne dévieraient pas avec le vent.

Le ciel fut parsemé de tâches rougeâtres. L'armée de démons traversaient les nuages à leurs rencontre, sans boucliers ni protection quelconque, seulement équipés de leurs lances et épées grossières.

-LANCEZ!

Les flèches volèrent et sifflèrent contre le vent, touchant quelques ennemis qui tombèrent vers le sol. Mais pas assez d'entres eux furent touchés pour affaiblir l'assaut, et la plupart des anges s'empressèrent de dégainer leurs sabres, prêt à passer au corps à corps. Roy discerna Edward sortir rapidement sa propre épée et ses ailes se braquer, paré à charger. Il fit de même, ajustant solidement son armure d'argent et scrutant avec une volonté renouvelée les ennemis qui fonçaient droit sur eux. _Surtout, ne pas quitter des yeux Edward_.

Les épées s'entrechoquèrent en un vacarme brutal. Déjà, les cris et les rugissements emplissaient les alentours, se répercutant contre les flancs des montagnes, amplifiés par l'écho et le vent. Partout, lames et lances se croisaient avec violence, anges et démons tombaient au sol, morts, et d'autres tentaient tant bien que mal de voler un peu hors de la bataille pour reprendre leur souffle, ou simplement voir les dégâts et l'ampleur de leur blessures. Déjà, le sang écarlate recouvrait les torses et les cuirasses, les flèches et les lamelles.

Il sentit l'aile d'Edward lui frôler la cuisse et il n'en fut qu'apaisé, envoyant en même temps un coup de sabre violent sur la gorge d'un démon dégoûtant qui avait tenté de le prendre par surprise. Il asséna également son genou en plein ventre du Sergent Alaron, qui s'était précipité en rugissant vers Edward. Ce dernier qui, d'ailleurs, avait beaucoup d'ennemis à la fois, obligeant Roy à toujours rester sur ses gardes. La rage de leur ennemis redoublaient à la vue du blond, et la plupart d'entre eux s'élançait vers lui, épées levées pour lui transpercer la poitrine. Heureusement, il se défendait plutôt et le Colonel veillait bien à sa sécurité.

Le chant d'un cor adversaire dérangea Roy dans con combat, et il s'en demanda un vain instant la signification. La bataille était à son apogée et les troupes ne cessaient de charger, affronter, tuer… Était-ce l'annonce de l'arrivée de nouvelles troupes ennemies?

Un choc beaucoup plus brutaux que les autres attira son attention à sa droite, et son cœur descendit à ses talons. _Quelque chose_ avait frappé Edward de plein fouet, le contraignant à s'éloigner des combats corps à corps. Paniqué, le Colonel tenta en vain de s'élancer à sa poursuite, perdant peu à peu de vue l'éclat doré apaisant qui le caractérisait.

Il s'éloigna des combats, entendant toujours derrière son dos les chocs des épées les unes contre les autres et les cris de rage de ses soldats. Mais ça n'aurait pas d'importance tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé Edward. Il devait le trouver avant tout.

Son cœur fit un bon. Il le distingua enfin, volant à sa rencontre, essoufflé. Ils se frappèrent en plein vol, Roy l'empêchant plus ou moins de tomber au sol.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? s'informa le Colonel, paniqué.

-Satan! Il est là! Il va nous…

Roy reçut un choc anormalement puissant sur son flanc gauche, tant qu'il en eu le souffle coupé quelques longues secondes. Il essayé vainement de distinguer ce qui l'avait frappé, mais Edward le vit bien avant et se précipita sur la silhouette ennemie. Ce fut inutile, puisque ses ailes dorées se contractèrent sous l'effet de la douleur et le maigre corps du blond fut violemment projeté en sens inverse. Roy le rattrapa à temps et l'entendit gémir faiblement, tremblant. Il se redressa, Edward toujours pendu à son cou, prêt à affronter le nouvel adversaire…

Qui n'était qu'un petit démon, d'à peine quelques lunes. Il souriait largement, aux prises d'une joie sans pareille et souriant avec beaucoup trop d'assurance pour que ça ne soit normal. Ses cheveux noirs, soyeux et fins, se soulevaient sous le vent et il portait à la main un sabre gigantesque, beaucoup trop gros pour lui.

-Colonel Mustang! s'exclama-t-il de sa voix enfantine. Ravi de vous revoir!

Si Satan n'avait pas eu cette lueur malsaine aux fond des yeux, jamais Roy ne l'aurait reconnu. La dernière fois, et la première, qu'il avait rencontré Satan, il avait eu affaire à un jeune homme fougueux et séduisant. Aujourd'hui, il lui apparaissait comme un bambin sage, au milieu d'une bataille sanguinaire ou aucun enfant normal n'aurait dut apparaître.

Ooo

Le dernier chapitre dans… heum… je sais pas quand, mais il est censé venir avant la fin octobre! À plus! (Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit mais…. J'adore Satan dans cette fic XD)


	12. Le sens du Sacrfice

Hum hum… Rangez vos armes et vos grenades, j'en ai déjà pour des siècles de pénitence. XD Comment dire? Ha? Deux mois de retard? Le temps a passé si vite? J'empire la situation à feindre l'innocence? Ça sert à rien de vous présenter mes excuses, je ne mérite pas votre pardon. Ma seule excuse : FOUTUE FIN DE SESSION ET LES SURPLUS DE TRAVAUX! (Comme ça fait du bien, ça défrustre!)

Voilà, voilà, les jeux sont faits! Voici THE chapitre. J'avais très hâte de ne plus l'avoir dans les pattes… (_Va tout de suite se planquer dans l'abris souterrain qu'elle a creusé pendant toute la semaine_.) … Bonne lecture…

Anges et Démons

-_Le sens du sacrifice_-

Dans le chaos des cris et des chocs, le temps semblait s'arrêter autour de la petite silhouette, pourtant effrayante, de Satan qui volait allègrement, son sabre pendant négligemment à son bras. Ses ailes rougeâtres battaient l'air avec le même rythme morbide que le battement d'un cœur et il émanait à lui seul un aura presque brûlant, créant dans cet atmosphère glacial une perpétuelle fumée d'ivoire.

La sueur au front, Roy reprit peu à peu son souffle, la main bien agrippée à son flanc et au corps d'Edward, qui ne s'était toujours pas relevé depuis le choc.

-J'avais si hâte de vous revoir, Colonel! s'exclama la voix enfantine de Satan d'une sincérité éclatée.

Roy fit la sourde oreille, de plus en plus inquiet de l'absence de réaction d'Edward. Il secoua légèrement le bras, dans l'espoir d'y capter un signe de respiration, mais le démon resta inerte.

-Que lui as-tu fait? grogna-t-il, furieux malgré le sourire angoissant de l'ennemi.

-Il me gênait, en fait, répondit Satan en haussant les épaules. Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, il est allé tout raconter mes plans à ce cher Archange. Ce n'est pas drôle du tout, il a triché.

Ses promesses de morts paraissaient encore plus effrayantes, déclarées ainsi de sa douce voix innocente.

-Je n'aime pas quand les gens trichent. Il faut respecter les règles, ajouta-t-il d'une moue boudeuse.

Sans une seconde de plus, il s'élança vers Roy, qui n'eut guère le choix de parer comme il put, malgré le poids d'Edward qui réduisait considérablement ses mouvements. Il le secoua encore un peu plus brusquement, alors qu'il s'éloignait de Satan d'un coup d'aile paniqué. Le démon sembla enfin reprendre un peu conscience et toussa lorsque Roy le redressa. Un filet de sang s'échappait du coin de ses lèvres et il avait au front une vilaine éraflure d'allure sérieuse.

-Ed? Tu peux voler?

Le Colonel observa rapidement ses arrières. Satan avait disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu, ce qui était encore plus inquiétant que de l'avoir sous les yeux. Il pouvait se trouver n'importe ou et réapparaître à tout moment pour leur donner le coup de grâce.

Il sentit Edward se redresser et Roy le lâcha lorsqu'il fut certain qu'il pouvait voler sans danger. Ses ailes dorées tremblaient, mais maintenait la brise avec fermeté pour rester en place. Son souffle était un peu saccadé et son poing était pressé contre son ventre.

-Que t'a-t-il fait?

Le démon grimaça, peu à l'aise, et battit un peu plus des ailes contre la brise forte.

-Il faut retourner vers les combats, dit Edward. Nous serons moins à découvert.

-Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux d'amener Satan dans les combats? s'inquiéta légèrement Roy.

-Il n'a rien à faire des autres. Ce qu'il veut pour l'instant, c'est nous, et il ne massacrera personne d'autre tant que sa première cible ne sera pas atteinte.

Ils battirent en retrait et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre les soldats qui se battaient toujours aussi furieusement contre les ennemis hélas très nombreux. Les démons tombaient un à un, mais des centaines d'autres ne cessaient de remplacer leurs compères sans fin. Bien qu'ils tenaient bon, les anges se fatiguaient, l'adrénaline des combats ayant faibli devant leur épuisement et leurs blessures. Cette bataille n'était plus qu'une question de temps, et de détermination. Celui qui faiblirait le premier serait le perdant.

Roy et Edward tentèrent d'oublier leur rencontre avec Satan et s'empressèrent de reprendre les combats, bien qu'ils jetaient très souvent des coups d'œil partout autour avec la peur continuelle de voir Satan surgir de l'ombre.

À deux reprises, un soldat de la Cité Royale s'en prit à Edward. Apparemment, dans la folie du chaos, les anges semblaient vouloir vite en finir et s'attaquait à toute chose n'étant pas des leurs, ce qui fut une difficulté supplémentaire pour Edward.

La situation ne se révéla que plus compliquée encore puisque ni le Colonel ni Edward n'avait le temps, ni l'attention de trouver la silhouette enfantine de Satan. Ils avaient déjà bien assez à faire avec la bataille qui faisait rage et ils avaient la vague impression que Satan les trouveraient avant même qu'ils ne se donnent la peine de chercher.

Le Colonel dut affronter entre temps le Sergent Alaron, qui se montra particulièrement tenace. Il n'en serait pas venu à bout sans l'aide du Second-Lieutenant Havoc. Le Roi des Enfers ne montrait, malgré le temps, toujours aucun signe de vie.

Les démons continuaient d'arriver en grand nombre et l'armée de Sir Archange perdait visiblement de sa motivation, épuisée, détruite par la perte des soldats et découragée par l'arrivée continuelle des nouveaux ennemis. Roy croisa plusieurs de ses soldats tomber d'épuisement et il crut recevoir un flèche au cœur lorsqu'il reconnu la démarche piteuse de Fuery au sol, les ailes sanglantes et le dos zébré de blessures. Il devait à tout prix mettre un terme à ce massacre. Les démons s'étaient dévoilés encore plus cruels qu'autrefois, tuant sans reproches et achevant tout ange trop faible pour riposter. Cela dépassait tous ses cauchemars.

Un craquement sinistre retentit à sa droite et l'interrompit dans ses sombres pensées. Un pauvre soldat avait été transpercé d'une lame gigantesque, noircie par le sang qui continuait d'affluer. Le Colonel le reconnu immédiatement et se précipita vers l'adversaire.

Satan, toujours sous sa forme enfantine, envoya valser le corps inepte du soldat à quelques mètres de là, d'un simple coup de poignet. Il fit face à Roy avec un sourire sadique qu'il lui était propre. Comme Sir Archange, il émanait de lui un sentiment, un aura de puissance et Roy jura que les bourrasques l'entourant s'étaient réchauffées.

-Je ne vous aime pas beaucoup, dit-il, toujours souriant. Si vous n'arrêtez pas de m'embêter, je vais devoir vous tuer.

-Essaie pour voir, gronda le Colonel.

Le sourire de Satan s'agrandit, comme un gamin ayant reçu un jouet des plus amusants. D'un mouvement fluide, il envoya à toute vitesse la lance qu'il tenait, qui fonça en direction de Roy. Il usa de ses réflexes pour l'éviter et riposta en envoyant son propre sabre. Ce dernier évita le sabre d'un simple mouvement de cou. Pour une raison de sécurité, il ne tenait pas particulièrement à s'approcher de cet adversaire coriace.

Satan sembla d'ailleurs remarquer cette faiblesse et s'empressa d'empoigner sa propre épée et de s'élancer vers Roy. Le Colonel eut beaucoup de mal à résister au premier coup et s'essouffla rapidement lorsque les coups suivirent. Satan frappait avec force, rapidité et précision. Seule l'adrénaline maintenait ses réflexes et défense et il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à tenir longtemps à ce rythme.

En plein combat, un éclat doré et futile traversa son champs de vision, par dessus l'épaule de Satan. Il crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait du soleil, mais le visage abominable de son ennemi, même à travers les traits doux d'un enfant, lui revint en face et il frissonna, surprit et pris au dépourvu de cette soudaine perte d'attention. Sans même qu'il n'ait le temps de se protéger, il vit l'épée de Satan foncer vers son cœur. Il ferma les yeux, les muscles bandés, les sens en alerte, le front en sueur et les pensées paralysées, sachant d'avance que tout était finit et qu'il n'ouvrirait plus jamais les yeux…

Il entendit le bruit de l'arme à travers la chair, il sentit un choc au niveau de son abdomen, mais il n'en sentit pas l'odeur putride de Satan, qui devait déjà se ravir de sa victoire. Non, il flairait un arôme plus doux, subtil, étrange. Étais-ce ça, la mort?

Mais le bruit des combats demeurait à ses oreilles. L'entrechoc des épées et les cris de guerre persistaient, toujours réels. Le vent était toujours aussi glacial sur sa peau, ses ailes toujours aussi meurtries. Seule la douce fragrance s'éternisait.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Ce n'était pas les yeux de Satan. Il ne voyait devant lui qu'une cascade de cheveux blonds, brillant de mille feux malgré l'absence du soleil. Il voyait des épaules frêles, tremblantes et crispées, un dos svelte couvert de blessures… Mais surtout, il voyait la pointe d'une épée, au milieu d'une plaie gigantesque, traversant cruellement le corps qui lui avait servi de bouclier. Il entendit sa propre respiration, saccadée, mais n'entendit jamais celle d'Edward.

Sa silhouette tangua un instant dans le vent des Terres de Glaces, puis se laissa tomber dans le vide, sans un bruit. Les muscles glacés, les doigts resserrés, Roy contempla Satan qui lui faisait face de nouveau, souriant d'une victoire qui n'aurait même pas dut être, qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais laisser se produire…

D'une main guidée par il ne sait quelle pensée, il empoigna sa seconde épée, toujours dans son fourreau, pour l'enfoncer dans le cou de Satan. Il perçut la résistance, le choc, le bruit répugnant du fer broyant la peau, mais n'y accordait guère d'attention, trop engourdi par une vérité qu'il n'arrivait pas à assimiler. Une vérité cruelle, celle qui chuchotait pourquoi Edward ne s'était pas retourné pour lui sourire, pourquoi il n'était pas revenu se battre à ses côtés, pourquoi il était tombé sans un bruit pour ne plus revenir…

À travers ses yeux flous, il entrevit la tête de son pire ennemi tomber contre son sabre, pour finir sa chute libre sur le sol, des centaines de mètres plus bas. Il entendit les cris horrifiés des démons, partout autour de lui, des cors assurant leur départ et la fin de la bataille, la panique des incubes, les cris de victoire des anges, son propre cœur battre…

Il compressa ses ailes et fila tête première vers le sol, insouciant à l'idée de s'y casser le cou. Il ne cherchait qu'une chose, cet arôme particulier, cet éclat doré caractéristique…

Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps. La pauvre carcasse, juste en dessous de lui, avait les ailes dans une position douloureuse, le flanc vers le ciel, les ailes brisées et le cœur transpercé par l'immense épée de Satan. Roy se laissa tomber à ses côtés et parcourut ses mains moites sur le front d'Edward, ses doigts criblés de tremblements et les yeux embrouillés.

-Edward?

Ses prunelles autrefois dorées étaient désormais ternes et froides. Même dans la mort, ses cheveux et ses ailes restaient miroitantes et resplendissantes, assurant à elles seules la lumière en ces terres glacées. Un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche et Roy n'arriva pas à contempler la plaie de son cœur sans qu'une horrible crampe lui prenne à la gorge.

Il prit doucement la main inerte d'Edward, entre ses doigts tâchés de sang, et la caressa doucement du pouce, détruit. Quelque chose de fort, quelque chose qu'il croyait incassable s'était rompu en lui. Une part de sa personne, de sa maîtrise, un sentiment de rage et de peine trop puissant pour être évacué par de simples larmes, trop horribles pour être dit ou crié. Un effroi atroce de comprendre hélas trop vite ce qui en résulterait, ce que ces yeux vides fixés au cieux signifiaient.

Il avait vécu, souffert et trépassé sans un mot. Il n'était plus, et ce fut pour Roy la plus cruelle des vérités.

Certains officiers aux alentours criaient de joie, ravis de la fin de la bataille. Roy les détesta, les méprisa de se permettre de rire et chanter, alors qu'Edward était _mort_, là, inerte, _par sa faute_. Il ferma les yeux et appuya son front contre celui froid du démon doré, ignorant les cris aux alentours, la fin des combats qui n'avait pour lui rien d'une victoire.

Ooo

Le Colonel respira à fond la brise de Paris qui amena avec elle la promesse d'une nuit fraîche. Le ciel était bleu, le soleil brillait et réchauffait sa peau. Quelques feuilles d'arbres virevoltèrent entre ses battements d'ailes et il s'empara d'elles pour les relâcher au gré du vent, mélancolique. Il survola la tour Eiffel et descendit de plusieurs mètres en apercevant sa destination. Il comptait bien profiter de son poste de garde à Paris pour s'y rendre.

La _Notre-Dame-de-Paris_, toujours aussi grandiose, scintillait sous le soleil d'automne. Roy s'y rendit en quelques battements d'ailes, mais bifurqua en se rendant plus haut, en haut de l'une des tours, plutôt que de s'attarder au près du vitrail et des gargouilles.

Au sommet de la tour droite, une statue fine, gardienne de la ville entière, était sculptée pour contempler l'horizon. Roy se posa à ses côtés et la détailla longuement, la couvrant doucement du regard. Contrairement aux autres gargouilles, celle-ci avait l'air parfaitement humaine, exceptée ses ailes reptiliennes sculptées dans un matériau qui irradiait sous les rayons du soleil. Ses longs cheveux semblaient véritables malgré leur textures de pierre et les yeux, ornés d'ambres, donnaient à la statue quelque chose de vivant. Il était là comme toutes les autres gargouilles, maudit, et avait rejoint ses semblables pour garder à jamais la cathédrale.

Roy glissa son nez contre la joue de la statue, sachant d'avance que rien ne pourrait l'empêcher, qu'elle ne bougerait pas, qu'elle resterait immobile et froide à scruter le néant. Ses mains frôlèrent les bras de pierre, le dos, les ailes et le cou, pour finir leur course au visage, ou le pouce s'amusa un instant à caresser la lèvre inférieure.

Il fut toujours aussi déçu et triste de remarquer qu'elle ne bougea point. Il épousseta les alentours et s'assit à ses côtés, son épaule frôlant le défunt, son aile de plume recouvrant le corps de pierre. Les yeux de la statue brillèrent sous le soleil couchant et Roy contempla le spectacle, voyant derrière ce paysage magnifique une nouvelle vison du monde totalement et tristement différente.

Ooo

_(Sort la tête de son trou) Je relis toujours mes chapitres une fois finis, et pour me mettre dans l'ambiance, j'ai fait jouer les chansons les plus tristes de mon répertoire musical, histoire d'essayer de me mettre dans votre situation. Ça m'a brisé le cœur, décidément, j'me trouve vraiment cruelle… (Retourne se cacher et crie depuis le fond de son abris) : _

_J'espère que vous ne me détestez pas trooooooop! Parce que moi je vous aime bien et vous remercie d'avoir lu ma fic! XD_


End file.
